Mad Love
by Kags21
Summary: Kagome is the new girl at Shikon High , she has caught the eye of the bad boy.
1. Chapter 1

Special Thanks To The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

"Mom, I'm leaving! I don't want to be late for the fist day of school!" Kagome yelled as she ran down the stairs. "Okay honey, have a nice day." Her mother told her as she watched Kagome run out of the house. Kagome closed the front door behind her and started to walk towards her car. She unlocked her car doors and got in. She put her seat belt on and started the car.

She backed out of the drive way and drove down the street.

Kagome decided to stop and get some donuts on the way to school. Once she had her donuts, she continued her way to her new school.

_

* * *

"I hope I fit in." Kagome thought to herself as she parked her car in the school's parking lot._

Kagome got out of her car and closed the door. She locked the door just before she started to walk towards the large three story building.

Kagome walked inside she wore a Red top and a short black pleated skirt with boots, her long black hair was hanging down her back. She walked to the main office and got her roster and locker combination. She was walking to her locker when she bumped into a wall or what she thought was a wall.

Kagome looked up and saw a boy with long black hair and red eyes.

"Watch where you're going you big jerk!" Kagome yelled at him. The boy was taken aback. "What did you say you little wench?!" he asked her

"I said watch where you're going!" she yelled.

"You must be new here." he said as he looked over her body.

"My face is up here pervert." Kagome said to him.

The man narrowed his eyes at her. He pushed her up against the wall. Kagome's temper flared and she slapped him across the face before walking away.

He rubbed his face it was stinging from the slap. His friends came up moments later to see him rubbing his face. " What happened to you?" a man with silver hair and golden eyes asked him..

"I just met the new girl." Naraku told him as he continued to rub his face.

"And she punched you?" He asked him.

"It was just a slap Sesshoumaru ." Naraku told him.

"Well, it looks like she packs quite a punch." Sesshoumaru told him.

"For her small frame, she does." Naraku told him.

"What did you do to make her mad?" Hiten asked him.

"She bumped into me and called me a jerk I called her a wench and somehow she slapped me." he told them.

"Naraku my friend you should know that women like to be adorded."

* * *

Hiten said to him as they walked to their class. Kikyou, Kagura and Sara were already in their seats.

Naraku growled when he saw Kagome sitting in the back with the unpopular crowd.

"Is that her?" Bankotsu asked as he took his seat. Naraku nodded his head

"Can I have her?" Bankotsu asked him.

"Why would you want her?" Naraku asked Bankotsu.

"She's hot." Bankotsu told him just before he started to walk towards Kagome.

"Hi, I'm Bankotsu, the man of your dreams." He told Kagome as he now stood in front of her.

"If you're the man of my dreams, then I must be living in a never ending nightmare." Kagome told him.

"Okay, let me try this again." Bankotsu told her as he sat down next to her.

"I'm listening." Kagome responded.

"Your hot and I'm single." Bankotsu told her.

"Is that the best you got?" Kagome asked him.

"I'll be right back." Bankotsu told her with a smirk on his face just before he stood up and walked back over to Naraku.

"And?" Naraku asked.

"She's a wench." Bankotsu told him.

"Really?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah, she shot me down." Bankotsu confessed.

"Seems you have competition anyway." Kikyou said to Bankotsu as she saw Koga and Inuyasha talking to her.

"How the hell does she like them and not me?" Bank asked.

Kagome looked up and saw Naraku she smiled at him even waved as if she had never hit him. Naraku looked at her like she was crazy.

"No hi?" she said as she ran her hand over her bare leg giving him a nice view of her panties before closing her legs. Naraku growled. Sesshoumaru saw what she did and laughed at his best friend.

"Shut up" Naraku growled at Sesshomaru just before he walked over to Kagome. Koga and Inuyasha saw Naraku and said their good byes to Kagome and left.

"Let me take you out." Naraku told her.

"I will have to think about it." Kagome responded.

"Well, think quick, the movie usually starts at six." Naraku told her.

"Then I will let you know at five." Kagome told him. Naraku wrote down his number on a small piece of paper and placed it down in front of Kagome. Naraku walked back to his chair as Kagome blew the paper off of her desk.

Kagome looked at the number on the floor and opened her book as class started. "I'm Sango, this is Rin." Sango had long black hair she wore a pink and black top and black pants, Rin was small frame like Kagome she wore a blue top and a black pants as well. "I'm Kagome." she said with a smile.

"That's the popular crowd they enjoy making other's lives miserable." Sango told her.

"The one that gave you his number is Naraku, the one with the silver hair that's Sesshoumaru, he and Inuyasha are half brothers, then you have Hiten and Bankotsu, Watch out for Kikyou, and Kagura, Sara is pretty much quite." Sango told her.

Kagome picked the number back up and looked at it.

* * *

After class was over , Kagome went to the rest of her classes, she walked into the lunch room wearing her sorts for gym. Naraku and them were seated at their usual table.

"I don't see what the big deal is about her she's not all that pretty." Kikyou said .

"Are you blind?" Bankotsu asked "Those breasts , those long legs." he groaned.

: Naraku had to suppress a growl. Naraku stood up and walked over to Kagome and sat down. Kikyou narrowed her eyes at Kagome. "So have you thought I asked you earlier?" Naraku asked her. "Well, as of now, it's more of a yes then no." Kagome told him. "So, then give me your address." Naraku told her. "How about we just meet at the movies?" Kagome asked him. "Okay, that will work." Naraku told her. "How about you come over there and sit with us?" Naraku asked her. "I'm fine where I'm at." Kagome told him.

"Would you leave?" Inuyasha said to Naraku.

"Watch yourself pup." Naraku said to him.

"You don't even know her name." Inuyasha told him with a grin.

Naraku looked at Kagome. "You never did give me your name." he told her as he touched her leg.

"It's Kagome." she told him before smacking his hand away from her thigh.

"Why must you kept hitting me?" Naraku asked her.

"If you keep your hands to yourself I wouldn't have to hit you." she told him as she drank her water. "I heard you and your little friends like to make other people lives miserable in the school." she said him.

"Only when were bored." Naraku told her with a smirk on his face.

"Well, knock it off." Kagome told him.

"What makes you think that you can get away with telling me what to do?" Naraku asked her. "It's because you want in my pants." Kagome told him.

Naraku stood up . " I have to talk with my friends about this." he told her before getting up. Naraku walked back over to his table. he banged his head on the table.

* * *

" Sesshoumaru we can't bother anyone for a while." Naraku said to him.

" And why is that?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

" Because she knows that I want her." he said.

"You're already whipped ." Hiten told him.

"Why are you acting like a fool over her?" Kikyou asked him.

"Kikyou, tell me again why I am allowing you to speak to me?" Naraku asked her. Kikyou didn't answer. "Tell her that we will back off only if you get to sleep with her tonight." Sesshomaru told him.

"And then I will get hit so hard that I will come back looking like Kikyou." Naraku told him.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at him. Sara looked at Sesshoumaru.

"I'll talk to her." Sara said as she stood up. Kagura went to stand up.

" Stay." Hiten said to her.

Naraku , Sesshoumaru and them watched as Sara walked over to kagome.

The two young women seem to be talking Kagome stood up and walked back over to Sara table with her. "Okay I'll meet you at 5:30, Sara told me that you guys won't pick on anyone unless they start with you." Kagome told him before walking back to her table. Sesshoumaru and Naraku looked at Sara.

"Say thank you." Sara said to Naraku.

"Thank you Sara." Naraku said.

"So are you going to try to get her to sleep with you tonight?" Hiten asked Naraku.

"I don't see how that's any concern of yours, but yes." Naraku told him.

"And if the little girl says no?" Kagura asked him.

"I know her type, she wont." Naraku told her with a smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Special Thanks To The Lost and BrokenButterFly. Maneater by Nelly Furtado

* * *

"So are you going to try to get her to sleep with you tonight?" Hiten asked Naraku.

"I don't see how that's any concern of yours, but yes." Naraku told him.

"And if the little girl says no?" Kagura asked him.

"I know her type, she wont." Naraku told her with a smirk on his face.

Now

Kagome walked to study hall and took a seat she took out her Ipod and listened to the music. Kikyou, Sara and Kagura came in with Bankotsu and took their seats behind Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Naraku and Hiten had yet to come in the auditorium. "I swear Naraku better hurry up and use her ." Kikyou said to them.

"Are you jealous?" Sara asked her.

"Please she is just a little tramp." Kikyou said.

"Well you better not bother her, Naraku will hurt you if you mess with her." Bankotsu said to her.

"I bet that I can make her think that I am her friend, then turn around a squash her like the skank she is." Kikyou told him.

"Squash who?" Naraku asked her as he sat down.

"Oh, I didn't see you come into the room." Kikyou told him. Bankotsu looked away, he knew that things were about to get pretty ugly.

"Who were you talking about Kikyou?" Naraku asked her as Sesshomaru and Hiten sat down beside him. "Kikyou is jealous of Kagome." Sara told Naraku.

"Sara!" Kikyou half yelled.

"Oh shut up." Sara told her.

"Kikyou If you make her miserable I will make you miserable." he warned her.

"Why are you so protective of her we all know you're going to throw her aside once you get what you want from her." Kikyou hissed.

"Oh boy." Bankotsu said as he took out a book to read. Kagome in the meantime was getting into the song she was listening to.

_Everybody look at me, me_

_I walk in the door you start screaming_

_Come on everybody what chu here for?_

_Move your body around like a nympho_

_Everybody get your necks to crack around_

_All you crazy people come on jump around_

_I want to see you all on your knees, knees_

_You either want to be with me, or be me!_

Naraku had to stop glaring at Kikyou when he heard Kagome's voice she was moving her head side to side

Kikyou watched as Naraku's eyes started to glaze over. "It's like he's in a trance." Sara told them.

"Someone quick throw some thing at him before he gets drawn in!" Kikyou half yelled.

Kagura pushed Kikyou's hand into Naraku's jaw. Kikyou gulped as Naraku slowly turned his head towards her. "It was Kagura." She told him in a high pitched voice as she pointed to Kagura.

Kagura pushed Hiten in front of her.

"Now guys you need to act like adults." Bank said he closed his book.

"Since when are you all mature?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I've always been mature." he told him.

"And Kikyou I think you should switch seats with me before you end up in the hospital." Bankotsu said to her.

Kikyou quickly changed seats with Bank. Kagome ran a hand through her hair Naraku caught her hand. Kagome slowly turned around to see what or who had her hand.

She got ready to yell when she saw who had her hand but she stopped when she saw, six other pair of eyes on her.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked him.

"Holding your hand." Naraku told her.

"I can see that. Would you please let my hand go?" Kagome asked him.

"You have such a beautiful voice, and soft hands." Naraku told her.

"Thank you, but please let go." Kagome told him.

"What would you do if I didn't let go of your hand?" Naraku asked her. Kagome leaned into his ear and whispered something. Naraku quickly let go of her hand.

Kagome looked at the group. "Are you Yasha's brother?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yasha?" he asked her.

"Inuyasha boy with the cute ears." she said to him. Bankotsu laughed as said boy came in the room and sat down next to Kagome.

Naraku growled. "Yes the idiot is my half brother." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Hey Kags want to come over to my place?" Inuyasha asked her.

Naraku didn't like the nicknames the two had for each other.

Kikyou got ready to say something, but Bankotsu put his hand over her mouth.

"I can't Yasha going to the movies." she told him as she touched his ears.

"Come on Kags! Could you not do that?" Inuyasha asked her as his face turned ten different shades of red. Kagome removed her hand from his ears. "So who are you going to the movies with?" Inuyasha asked her.

"That would be me."Naraku told him as he put his hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Yeah right, you wish. Kagome would never lower herself to be with you." Inuyasha told him.

"It's true , but I can spend tomorrow with you." she said to him.

"I don't share." Naraku said against her ear.

Kagome turned to look at him. She raised her eyebrow. "That's good to know." she told him. "Inuyasha don't you have somewhere to be?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

Inuyasha looked at his brother. "No." he told Sesshoumaru.

"You know I really shouldn't go to the movies with you, you pushed me up against the wall earlier." she told him.

"I could make it up to you, if you stop smacking me every time I touch you." Naraku told her.

"You pushed her?" Sara asked him.

"Well, she yelled at me." Naraku told her.

"Kagome, spend time with people who aren't violent." Sara told her.

"Um, maybe she is right. What do you think Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

"I don't know Kags. You know, if you were my girl, I wouldn't push you." Inuyasha told her.

"Um, tough decision." Kagome said out loud.

"Kagome, look, I wont do it again, give me tonight to prove it to you." Naraku told her.

"Fine Naraku ." she said to him as she stood up.

" Were are you going?" Naraku asked her.

"Out ." she told him as she grabbed her books and walked out the room.

Naraku grabbed his books nearly tripping over Sesshoumaru to follow after her.

* * *

"He is so in love." Bankotsu said.

"He isn't in love." Kikyou hissed.

"Still pissed about the one night stand?" Kagura asked her.

"That bastard used me." Kikyou said as she put her lipstick on.

"Why are you all acting nice?" Inuyasha asked them.

"That is for Naraku to confess." Sesshomaru told him.

"I know something is up, when I find out what it is, secrets will roll." Inuyasha told them just before he walked out of the class room.

"What are you doing tonight Sesshomaru?" Sara asked him. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Again?" Sara asked him.

"Of course." Sesshomaru told her.

"Hey we don't need to hear about your lewd sex lives." Bankotsu said.

"Been that long?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Five days." Bank said.

"That is a long time." Kagura teased.

Kagome was looking out the window, when Naraku came up to her and placed his arms around her waist. " Stop teasing me." he said against her neck.

"But it's so fun." she told him.

"Let me pick you up at your house, I'll even say hi to your mom." he said to her

Kagome bit her lip to hold back the moan that was threatening to come forth.

"Why do you want to go out with me so bad ?seems you have plenty of girls in this school and in your group that want to go out with you." She asked him.

"I had them." Naraku told her.

"You what!?" Kagome half yelled.

"Okay, that sounded better in my head." Naraku said out loud.

"I was only kidding." Kagome told him with a smile on her face.

"But you will be getting tested for every thing under the sun before you get in my pants." Kagome told him. "Every thing?" Naraku asked her. Kagome nodded her head.

"Fine just let me pick you up tonight." he said to her.

"Okay fine." she said as she wrote down her address and phone number.

"See you tonight." she told him before walking away.

* * *

Naraku went to the rest of his classes.

" Stop smiling." Sesshoumaru and Hiten said to him.

"What?" Naraku said to them.

"You, you don't smile unless you're planning to torture someone." Hiten said.

"Well, if you must know, I plan on doing a lot of torturing tonight." Naraku told him with a smile on his face.

"So you just going to sleep with her, and be rid of her?" Hiten asked him.

"I don't know. There is just something about her." Naraku told him.

"Not even a day and you are in love." Hiten told him.

"I am not." Naraku told him in a deadly tone.

"Then you are extremely whipped." HIten teased.

"You're a dead man after school." Naraku told him.

"Why it's true, right Sess, Bank?" Hiten said to them. Neither man agreed with him."Bastards both of you." Hiten said to them.

"I don't think she'll be sleeping with you." Bankotsu said as he text message someone.

"And how do you know this?" Naraku asked him.

"She may dress that way but I think she has morals, I mean you had to go to her, usually they come to you." he said as he sent the message.

"And she didn't flirt with the rest of us that's not like the girls in this school." Bankotsu said now looking at him.

"Well, she just knows how to play the game." Naraku told them.

* * *

The last bell of the day rang Kagome walked out the school, she was walking to her car when Sara walked over to her. "Hey Kagome." Sara said as she walked over to her.

"Hi Sara." Kagome said to her as she put her bag in the car.

"Listen all kidding aside I think Naraku really likes you, some don't be to rough on him." Sara told her.

"Don't worry I hadn't planned on it." Kagome told her as she got in her car.

Kagome turned stared her car up and her favorite song by Nelly Furtado came on

_Verse 1_

_Everybody look at me, me_

_I walk in the door you start screaming_

_Come on everybody what chu here for?_

_Move your body around like a nympho_

_Everybody get your necks to crack around_

_All you crazy people come on jump around_

_I want to see you all on your knees, knees_

_You either want to be with me, or be me!_

_Chorus_

_Maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all, of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_make you buy cars_

_make you cut cords_

_make you fall, real hard in love_

_She's a Maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all, of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_make you buy cars_

_make you cut cords_

_Wish you never ever met her at all!_

Naraku came out the school talking and laughing with Sesshoumaru, Hiten and Bankotsu.

Naraku smirked as he listened to the words.

_And when she walks she walks with passion_

_when she talks, she talks like she can handle it_

_when she asks for something boy she means it_

_even if you never ever seen it_

_everybody get your necks to crack around_

_all you crazy people come on jump around_

_you doing anything to keep her by your side_

_because, she said she love you, love you long time!_

"I'll see you guys later." Naraku told them as he walked over to Kagome.

"Whipped ." Both Hiten and Sesshoumaru said.

* * *

"Is that song about me?" Naraku asked her.

Kagome smiled at him.

_Chorus_

_Maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all, of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_make you buy cars_

_make you cut cords_

_make you fall, real hard in love_

_She's a Maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all, of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_make you buy cars_

_make you cut cords_

_Wish you never ever met her at all!_

"Do you really think that you can handle me?" he asked her

"I just might be." Kagome told him with a smile on her face just before her cell phone rang. "Hello?" Kagome said into the phone.

"It's your mother." She told Kagome.

"Hey, I will be home in a sec." Kagome told her.

"They found us Kagome." Her mother told her. Kagome gasped and dropped the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

A very, Very special Thank to The Lost and Broken ButterFly.

* * *

"Sorry, I uh, got to go." Kagome told Naraku as she started the car. Kagome left the student parking lot and sped home.

"I wonder what all that was about?" Naraku asked himself as he got into his car and followed her. Once Kagome got home, she parked her car and ran inside. Naraku parked his car beside Kagome's and walked up the path way and rang the bell. A woman with a small hand gun opened the door.

"So I can't take your daughter out?" Naraku asked her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The woman said as she lowered the gun. "Come on in." She told Naraku.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked Naraku as he walked into the kitchen with her mother.

" I was worried about you." He said as he walked over to her.

"Oh just needed to get home mom thought she saw a burglar." She lied.

"Kagome I'll be right back her mom told her.

"Why are you lying to me?" Naraku asked her.

"Look you don't me Naraku, you don't want to you just want to sleep with me." Kagome said to him.

"I admit I want to get you in bed, but I want to get to know you as well." He told her.

"If I told you, you would think that I asked for it." She told him.

"No I wouldn't." Naraku told her.

"You will be just like all the rest." Kagome told him.

"Kagome, just tell me what is going on." Naraku told her.

"Why? So you can brag to all your little friends about who I really am?" Kagome asked him. "Who you are?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes, looks are deceiving Naraku." Kagome told him.

"Then let me be the judge of that." Naraku told her.

"Okay, fine, I will tell you." Kagome told him as they sat down at the kitchen table.

"I'm listening." Naraku said as he looked at her. Kagome sighed.

"I use to live in Japan with my mom , I meant this guy older than me I was 14 he was 17, we started going out he treated me nice , I was in love with him. he then introduced me to his friends. Anyway he thought it was time to take it to the next level I wasn't ready for that. "He raped me over and over again for days when the police found me they thought I was dead. it went to court he went to jail, didn't stay long so we left Japan and traveled to different countries and finally here to New York, where I meant you. so go ahead tell me I deserved it, that I'm nothing."she told him.

Naraku stood up and walked over to where Kagome was sitting. He pulled her up to her feet and hugged her. "You didn't deserve it and you are something, someone that I want to get to know." Naraku whispered.

"Really?" Kagome asked him.

"Really, really." Naraku responded with a smile.

"Then how about that movie?" Kagome asked him.

"I have a better idea." Naraku told her.

"Like what?" She asked him.

"Oh, you'll see." Naraku answered.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me, Gatenmaru he called to let my mom know he's coming for me." she told him. Naraku kissed her on her forehead.

"I'll take care of you." he told her.

"I better go and change ." she told him. Kagome's mom came back in the room.

"You say you'll protect her?" her mom asked him.

"Yes." he told her.

"The bastard has money." she told him.

"So do I , as does my friends" Naraku told her.

"Well have her home by 11." she told him.

"I will." he told her.

He took his cell phone out and called Sesshoumaru. " Hey listen Are you going to be home at midnight?" he asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah why?" Sesshoumaru asked.

" I need to talk to you." Naraku told him.

"Ok just ring the bell." Sesshomaru told him and hung up. Kagome came down in a pair of jeans and a top, she had her sneakers in her hands.

Kagome sat down on the couch and put her shoes on. "I'm ready." Kagome said out loud as she stood up. "Mom, lock the doors. If any thank happens, call the police and then call me."Kagome told her.

"I will honey. Now go and have a good time." Her mother said. Kagome and Naraku walked out of the house and got in Naraku's car.

* * *

Kagome looked out the window. Naraku looked at her out the corner of his eye.

"How could someone hurt her." he thought to himself as he drove to the park.

"He's going to try and kill me this time." she said as she turned to look at Naraku.

"What happened to the tough girl that not to long ago slapped me ?" he asked her.

"Listen I'm sorry for hitting you earlier." Kagome told him as they got out the car and he took her by the hand and walked over to the swings.

"I shouldn't of yelled at you like that." Naraku told her.

"It was my fault, I bumped into you." Kagome told him as they sat down on the swings.

"No, I was in your way, so it was my fault." Naraku told him. Kagome looked over at Naraku.

" I can do this all day." He told her with a smile on his face.

"Don't go all soft on me, where is the bad boy at?" she teased.

"Still here , just don't want to be that way to you." he told her as he got off the swing and stood behind her.

"Hold on tight." he told her as he began to push her. "Higher!" she said smiling.

She felt free, and happy.

"_The things I do for love." he said to himself. "Damn Hiten , I am in love with her." _he said to himself.

"Naraku please don't tell your friends about what I told you." Kagome said to him as he caught the swing. " I won't as long as there is no real danger." he told her.

"Naraku, are you sure that you want to be with me? Once your in, you either die or run a away." Kagome told him.

"Kagome, I rather die then leave you at this point." Naraku told her.

"That's the same thing the last guy said just before Gatenmaru killed him." Kagome said out loud.

"How many has it been?" Naraku asked her.

"Six deaths." Kagome told him.

"Where they all your boyfriends?" Naraku asked him.

"No, five of them were at the wrong place and the wrong time." Kagome told him as she stood up. "Let's go feed the ducks." Kagome said to Naraku

Naraku followed her and the two fed the ducks. After they fed the ducks he took her to top the Local hangout that everyone went after school.

"The Crash down?" she said as they walked in. "Yeah come here after school before I go home and eat with the parents." Naraku said to her as they took their seats.

Kagome ordered a hamburger and fries and a milkshake.

"How do you stay small?" he asked her.

"I just don't gain." she told him.

"Well, well, The little Princess." A man, said to her. Kagome stopped talking and looked up. "Jakotsu." Kagome said with hate.

"Nice to see you too Kagome, why don't you come with me now and come and see your beloved." he said to her.

"Tell Gatenmaru to go too hell." she said.

"Kagome, come with me now or I will make you come with me." Jakotsu said in a dangerous tone as he lifted up his shirt, showing her a small hand gun.

"Where is Gatenmaru now?" Kagome asked him in a low voice.

"He is at the hotel." He answered.

" Jakotsu have a seat." Naraku told him. Kagome looked at him. Naraku blinked his eyes at her. Jakotsu sat down next to Kagome.

"Kagome, be a dear and go check on our orders." Naraku told her.

"Of course." Kagome told him just before she got up and walked towards the counter.

"What would it take to make you pretend that you didn't see her tonight?" Naraku asked Jakotsu once Kagome was at the counter.

Jakotsu rubbed his chin. "Hmm, $200 bucks can you afford that?" he asked him.

"Here." Naraku said throwing it to him.

"I warn you." Jakotsu said as he put the money in his pocket.

"Leave while you still can." Jakotsu told him before getting up and leaving. Kagome came back over.

"Where did he go?" she asked him.

"He left." he told her as he took her hand in his. Naraku watched as she ate he was going to have a talk with Sesshoumaru after he drooped her off. He watched as she attacked the burgher once the waitress bought their food over. "Want some?" she asked him.

"No I have practice tomorrow I want to be able to run." Naraku told her.

"What sport do you play?" she asked him.

"Football, I'm the captain." he told her.

"I guess I'll be coming to your games." she told him.

"Sure." He told her. Once Kagome was done eating, Naraku and her walked out of the club and walked out to the parking lot. "Would you like to do anything else before I take you home?" Naraku asked her.

"No, but I did have a really good time." Kagome told him as they got into the car. Naraku started the car and left the parking lot.

"I will see you at school." Naraku told her as Kagome opened the front door of her house.

"Okay, thanks for not trying to get into my pants." Kagome told him with a smile on her face just before she kissed Naraku on the cheek.

"Good night Kagome." Naraku told her just before he left her house and got back into his car.

Naraku sped down the street he got to Sesshoumaru's house less than three minutes. he rang the doorbell Sesshoumaru came down and let him in. " What's up?" Sesshoumaru asked him as they went to his room. Naraku closed the door.

" Where's Inuyasha ?" he asked Sesshoumaru.

" Sleep." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Kagome She's in danger, I found out she was raped when she was 14 and the guy is back." he told Sesshoumaru .

"And what are you going to do?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Protect her of course from what I know he has money." Naraku told him

"Okay and so do you." Sesshomaru told him. Naraku looked at him.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" He asked Naraku.

"I need surveillance equipment." Naraku told him.

"You plan on spying on her?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Just the out side of her house, and her car." Naraku told him.

"Are you going to let her know about the cameras?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"No." Naraku answered.

"Okay, lets get ready and we will set it up tonight." Sesshomaru told him.

The two took Naraku's car and went back to Kagome's home

"When she beats you to death for doing this just don't bring me in it." Sesshoumaru told him as they started setting up the cameras.

"I don't think she'll beat me. I was a gentleman tonight." he said to him.

" So you're in love with her aren't you?" Sesshoumaru asked him as they began putting cameras around the house.

Kagome was in her bedroom she was getting ready to go too bed when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Kagome said in to the phone.

"Hello Kagome." A deep strong voice said on the other end. The man's voice sent chills up Kagome's spine.

"Gatenmaru." She whispered.

"Who else would be calling you while you are getting ready for bed?" He asked her.

Kagome threw her phone out of her bed room window.

"Ow! What the hell!?" A man's voice half yelled. Kagome walked over to her window and looked out. Kagome saw a silver hair man rub the top of his head, and then she saw Naraku.

"Naraku, what exactly are you and your friend doing?" Kagome asked him.

"Uh, shouldn't you be in bed?" Naraku asked her.

"I was about to lay down but Gatenmaru called." She told him as Sesshomaru looked up at her. "Sorry about that Sesshomaru." Kagome told him.

"It's not like it hurt." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome came downstairs in her pajamas. She looked at the two. " You ok?" Naraku asked her as he picked up the phone.

"I'm fine just not tired anymore." she told him.

"Sesshoumaru and I could spend the night here and keep watch on you and your mom." Naraku told her. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at that.

"You two can sleep in the spare bedroom." she told them.

Kagome looked at the phone. "Thank god it broke." Kagome said out loud.

Sesshomaru and Naraku walked into Kagome's house and Kagome locked the door. The three of them walked up the stairs and Kagome showed them where the spare bed room was.

"Good night." Kagome told them with a yawn just before she walked across the hall and into her room. Kagome left her door open so that she could hear every thing that was going on around her.

please review


	4. Chapter 4

Special Thanks To The Lost and BrokenButterFly

* * *

Kagome woke up a little earlier than expected she got out of bed and picked out what she was going to wear to school. She then went and took a shower.

* * *

Naraku and Sesshoumaru were waking up as well. "I need to, go home; Naraku I need a shower and a change of s clothes." Sesshoumaru told him.

"I'm going to do the same I'm go and check on her first that I'll drive you back home."Naraku told him.

Sesshoumaru put his shoes on and went downstairs to wait for Naraku.

Naraku put his shirt on and walked down the hall, he sniffed out Kagome's scent and walked into her bedroom, he didn't see her in the room he looked around her room she had a big teddy bear on her bed. , Naraku sat down on her bed.

Kagome turned the shower off and stepped out the shower, she grabbed the black towel off the towel rack and wrapped it around her body, she opened the bathroom door and walked out the bathroom. Naraku looked up to see Kagome in her towel.

"Naraku, is there something I can help you with?" Kagome asked him like it was no big deal that she was standing there in only a towel.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru and I need to go home and get ready. Are you going to be okay?" Naraku asked her as he watched her walk over to her clothes.

"Yeah, I should be. What can happen in a few hours? I will see you two at school." Kagome told him. "No, I will come by and pick you up and take you to school." Naraku told her.

"Turn around please." Kagome told him as she began to get dressed.

Naraku looked at the wall. _"Is she toying with me?" _Naraku thought to himself.

Kagome put on a blue sweater and pair of jeans."You can turn around now." she said to him. Naraku stood up.

"You know you can't be with me 24/7, I'll have to face him sometime." she told him.

"I know that but let me be around much as I can, stay after school today I'll make sure you get home after my practice." he told her.

Kagome smiled at him. "Fine I'll be waiting downstairs by time you get back." she said. Naraku kissed her on her cheek before walking out her room.

* * *

Naraku walked downstairs to see Sesshoumaru eating. Kagome's mom was feeding him.

"I have never seen so many handsome men in all my life." she told him.

"Thank you for breakfast, Ms Taski, but we have got to go." Sesshomaru told her.

"Naraku do you want to take something with you?" She asked him.

"No ma'am." Naraku said.

"Okay, well then I guess that I will see you two men later." She told him. Sesshomaru and Naraku walked out of the house.

"Ma'am?" Sesshomaru asked Naraku.

"Don't ask, it slipped." Naraku told him as they got into the car.

* * *

Kagome came downstairs a few minutes later. "Here your breakfast sweetie." Her mom said to her. "Mom I'm might be late getting home Naraku wants me to watch him practice." Kagome told her.

"That's fine." her mom told her.

"What if he shows up?" Kagome asked her.

"Kagome you can't let him control your life." She told her daughter.

"I know." she told her.

* * *

Gatenmaru and Jakotsu were currently sitting in their living room. They had left the hotel and got an apartment some miles away from Kagome's house. From the living room balcony, they can see the school that Kagome goes to. "Did the telescope come in last night?" Jakotsu asked Gatenmaru.

"Yeah, and I also set it and watched her with it, and then I called her." Gatenmaru told him. "_Boy, he sure does need help._" Jakotsu thought to himself.

"So what are your plans today?" Jakotsu asked him.

"Our plans are to go and visit with Kagome's mother." Gatenmaru told him.

"We're not going to kill her are we?" Jakotsu asked him.

"No just a warning for my beloved." he told him.

"She seems smitten with this guy at her school I saw them eating at a dinner." Jakotsu told him. "I guess he want's to end up like the rest." Gatenmaru. said with a smirk.

"Kagome's probably leaving for school as we speak." Jakotsu said to him. Gatenmaru stood up and looked through the telescope he saw a man with long black hair get out a car and walk over to the passenger side an oped the door. out came Kagome.

Gatenmaru growled. "Yeah, he will be next to die, along with the silver haired man." He told Jakotsu as they walked out of the apartment. Gatenmaru and Jakotsu got into the car and left. Soon they pulled up into Kagome's drive way. Gatenmaru and Jakotsu got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

Gatenmaru knocked on the door. "Coming." Mrs. Taski. said as she ran to the door. She opened the door to see him. She quickly slammed the door.

"Get out of here I'm going to call the police!" she yelled through the door.

"Do you really want to do that , I could easily go and kill Kagome's little friends and then you know what I will do to her." he warned her.

Gatenmaru and Jakotsu watched as the door knob slowly turned. "What do you two want?" She asked him as she pointed a gun at Gatenmaru.

"That thing better be loaded." Jakotsu said to her.

"We just need to deliver a message and we will be on our way." Gatenmaru told her.

"Fine, what do you want me to tell Kagome this time?" She asked him.

"Tell her if she values that' boys life as well as the silvered hair one, she will come to me, if she doesn't comply there won't be anything of them left." he said.

"Hasn't she suffered enough?, you left her bleeding and near death." she spat.

"Deliver the message this is my only warning." Gatenmaru told her as he and Jakotsu walked away.

* * *

Kagome sat in her classroom this was the only class she didn't have with Naraku, but Sesshoumaru was in there so she still had a bodyguard. "You don't have to watch over me Sesshoumaru I'm a big girl." she whispered to him.

"So the whore is hitting on Sesshoumaru now." Kikyou said.

Sesshoumaru growled as he grabbed Kikyou by the shirt. "I would watch what you say about her if I were you." Sesshomaru told her in a dangerous tone just before he let Kikyou drop to the floor. "Oh, so I guess your now screwing the little whore. Just wait until your girl friend hears about this." Kagura told him and left the class

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry." Kagome told him. "Don't worry about it, you did nothing wrong. Beside, my girl cant stand Kagura, she doesn't believe a word she says." Sesshomaru told her. "But still, I will just keep my mouth shut." Kagome told him.

Lunch bell rang

Naraku and them were sitting outside Kikyou waited till now to tel Sara about Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "Sara Sesshoumaru is cheating on you with the little whore."Kikyou told her. "What girl would this be Kikyou?" Sara asked her.

"Kagome." She hissed.

"Kikyou did you just call Kagome a whore?" Naraku asked her. Kikyou swallowed what she was about to say.

Kagome came outside but stopped when she saw Jakotsu. She stayed still as he walked over to her. "Kagome nice to see you here." he said.

"_Just be nice and maybe he will go away."_ Kagome thought to herself. "It's nice to see you here as well." Kagome told him as they walked over to a table. "Did you enroll today?" Kagome asked him as they sat down. "I was thinking about it, but that's not why I am here." Jakotsu told her.

"I know, and it's okay. I expected you or Gatenmaru to show up around this time." Kagome told him. "So what kind of threat does he want you tell me this time?" Kagome asked him.

"Just the usual, stay away from the men you are seeing or he will kill them." Jakotsu told her. Kagome sighed.

"Seems your sweetie has another admire." Sara said to him Naraku looked over and saw Jakotsu. He immediately got up and went over to her. "What the hell are you doing here?" Naraku asked him. "Just delivering a message which you should listen too stay away from her or he will kill you and your silver haired friend." Jakotsu told him and walked off.

"Naraku, I'm sorry for getting you involved with this." Kagome said as she stood up.

"Kagome." Naraku said as he grabbed her arm.

"Just stay away from me okay." Kagome told him and ran off.

There you go, Read and review please


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks To The Lost and BrokenButterfly

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews

kit Jess Boward  
DarkEra'Snow 

vampire

GurlofThe Night redsmartiez , don't worry lemons are coming.  
anime Lover  
Goddess of The Nightly moon Shamed-Roze Sesshoumaru'sAngel-09 VirginiasGirl  
anime-lover-forever2007 sessyqueen9205

* * *

recap: 

"Just stay away from me okay." Kagome told him and ran off.

Now:

"Sesshomaru, stop her!" Naraku yelled as Kagome ran passed Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome.

"Let me go. He said he was going to kill you and Naraku." Kagome told him as Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap.

"Who said that?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Jakotsu said that if I don't stay away from you and Naraku, Gatenmaru will kill you guys." Kagome told him as she watched Naraku walk over to them.

"Sesshomaru, let me up." Kagome told him.

"Can't do that. Not until Naraku says I can." Sesshomaru told her.

"You take orders from Naraku?" Kagome teased.

"No, but he wanted me to stop you and I did. It wouldn't be right if I was to release you with out his consent." Sesshomaru told her as Naraku now stood in front of them.

"Come on you two, just let me go." Kagome said as she wiggled in Sesshomaru's lap. Kagome gasped as she felt something poke her. Kagome turned ten shades of red. "Sorry." Kagome said to Sesshomaru in a low voice. Sesshomaru and Naraku laughed.

"Look Kagome I promised your mom I would look out for you and that is what I am going to do." Naraku told her. "But Gatenmaru is very dangerous." she told them. . Kikyou was angry . Hiten and Bankotsu came out finally to see Kagome on Sesshoumaru's lap.

"We're sharing now?" Bank asked. Naraku growled at him. "Joke." he said holding up his hands.

"Kagome just go back to you usual self the women that slaps me." Naraku said to her.

"Ok just let me up I promise I won't run." she told him.

"What do you think Naraku, should I let her up?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"I don't know, it's looks to me that you are enjoying this." Naraku teased.

"Maybe a little to much." Sesshomaru responded with a smirk as he released Kagome.

Kagome stood up. "Um, I'm going to go back to class." Kagome told them.

"No you're not. I called your mom. She wants you to go too your house. Gatenmaru and Jakotsu showed up over there right after you left for school." Naraku told her.

"Then lets go then." Kagome told them.

"I bet the whore is just making this shit up to get the attention of the two most hottest guys at school." Kagura said just a little bit to loud.

Naraku, Sesshoumaru and Hiten all looked at her. Sara shook her head as she took Sesshoumaru's soda and drank it.

"I let it go earlier when Kikyo called her one but you dear ex know I don't give second chances especially to you." he growled.

"Naraku please I didn't mean it." she told him."It just slipped ."she told him.

"Should have stayed quite." Sara said.

"Sessho before you go will I be seeing you tonight?" Sara asked him.

"I don't know. I will call you though." Sesshomaru told her just before he kissed her on the forehead. Sesshomaru, Naraku and Kagome walked to the parking lot. "It looks like some one is being replaced." Kagura said to Sara. Sara narrowed her eyes at Kagura.

" I would shut up if I were you." Sara told her.

"It's the truth and you know it. You saw the lust in Sesshoumaru's eyes as held onto Kagome." Kagura told her.

"He's a guy you Bitch!, Sesshoumaru loves me." Sara told her.

Kikyou smirked. "Poor Sara to blind to see the truth, Sesshoumaru has replaced you." Kikyou said to her.

Sara Lunged at Kikyou. She knock Kikyou to the ground. "You're jealous because Naraku never called you back, you whore."

"If Sess sees Sara with a scar, all hell is going to break loose." Bank told Hiten. " Bank pulled Sara off of Kikyou, Kikyou ripped Sara shirt .

"Oh crap." Hiten said . "Kikyou you're so dead." Hiten told her.

Bankotsu took off his over shirt and gave it to Sara. "Thank you." Sara told him as she put it on. "Kikyou, Kagura, I suggest that you two go find yourselves some lives." Hiten told them.

"Feh, what ever" Kikyou told them as her and Kagura stood up.

The bell rang, it was time to go back to class.

* * *

Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Kagome were just now walking into Kagome's house. "Mom?" Kagome called out.

"Mom!" Kagome half yelled when she saw her mother laying on her stomach on the floor.

"Hey Kagome, I heard what happened." Her mother told her from under the sink.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Kagome asked her.

"I dropped an ear ring down the drain." She answered.

"Oh thank god. I thought that you were hurt." Kagome told her.

"I'm fine honey." Her mother responded as she stood up.

"Did he hurt you?" Kagome asked her.

"No baby." I'm fine she told her.

"Would you three like something to eat she asked.

" No we're fine Mrs. Taski." Sesshoumaru and Naraku told her.

"I'm just glad he never called." Her mom said.

"Actually he called last night he even knew I was getting ready for bed." she told her.

"Kagome why didn't you tell me?" her mom asked her.

"I didn't want to worry you I thought for once he leave me be." she told her.

"I'll never be free of him." she said as she sat in one of the kitchen chairs. The phone rang.

"I'm not answering that." Kagome told them as she banged her head on the table. Her mother looked at the phone, and then she looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at Naraku.

"Okay, I'm answer it." Naraku told them. Naraku walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello." Naraku said into the phone.

"Apparently you idiots don't care about your lives." A mans voice said on the other end.

"Gatenmaru nice to finally hear your voice, If you come near my girlfriend I will personally see to your demise." Naraku growled.

"Heh she belongs to me she 's my little princess she begged me to fuck her. I had her pleading and begging, I took her innocence something you will never have. but if you and pretty boy want to end up like the rest that is fine with me." he told him.

"You talk tough, but can you really bring it? In fact, I will come to you." Naraku told him.

"Your either very brave, or extremely stupid." Gatenmaru told him.

"Is that the best you can come up with? I tell you what, meet me in the alley behind the club on Walnut, and I will prove to you how much of a fool you really are." Naraku told him.

Kagome's head shot up.

"No!" She yelled at Naraku She grabbed the phone out his hand. "I won't lose another friend ." she told him. "Leave him alone , don't kill him please leave him and the the other one alone." she said to him.

"Are you giving yourself to me?" Gatenmaru asked her. .

"No, but I'll dump them both." she told him.

"Pretty boy and the rude obnoxious one." he said into the phone.

"I'll dump pretty boy and the rude one." she said aloud.

"Like hell you will!" Naraku yelled at her.

"Kagome, look around you. Do you see a little red dot anywhere?" Gatenmaru asked her. Kagome looked around. She gasped when she saw a tiny red dot just above Sesshomaru's heart. "You know I will kill him." Gatenmaru told her.

"I know." Kagome whispered. "What do you want?" Kagome asked them as she wrote something down on a piece of paper. Kagome slid the paper onto the floor. Sesshomaru reached down to pick it up. Kagome heard a gun shot on the other end of the phone and pushed Sesshomaru onto the floor. As Sesshomaru was reading what the paper said, I tiny hole was made through it.

"That's is your only warning next time I check on you they better be out of your life." he told her and hung up.

"Sesshoumaru you okay?" she asked him.

"I'm fine ." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"See this is why I ddin't want to involve you , Naraku Sesshoumaru you have both been nice to me and that's great but it's time for me let you go back to your lives. "I don't want to go to, two funerals." she told them.

"Kagome shut up." Naraku said to her.

"What!" she yelled. "You big jerk I'm trying to save your ass here!" she yelled.

"And you." she said pointing a finger at Sesshoumaru . "You're a pervert just like him!"

" Nice Naraku bring her temper to me." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"How am I a pervert!?!? you wiggled and it just popped up!!" Sesshomaru half yelled.

"Do I even want to know what you three are talking about?" Her mother asked them.

"Believe me, you don't." Naraku answered.

"You could of controlled that thing a little bit more you know." Kagome told him.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru is an ass man." Naraku told her.

"Oh, so that's why..sorry." Kagome told him.

"It's okay." Sesshomaru responded. "Do it again." Sesshomaru told her.

""What!?!?!" Kagome half yelled. Naraku couldn't help but laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Special Thanks to The Lost and BrokenButterFly

* * *

Gatenmaru looked around his apartment he looked at Jakotsu. "Kagome little friends are out the picture now." Gatenmaru told him as she ran a hand through his black hair.

"You believe that she probably just said that to get you to leave them alone." he told him.

"I want you to bring her to me." Gatenmaru told him

"Am I suppose to break into her house?" Jakotsu asked him

"Yes." he told him.

"Fine, but man do you owe me." Jakotsu told him and left.

_"I don't see why I have to be the damn criminal! Why cant he do it! He is the one that is in love with her. What he has for her is not love, god my brother is a freaking looney." _Jakotsu thought to himself as he got into his car. "So, how should I go about doing this?" He asked himself as he pulled up at Kagome's house. "Why is it always me?" Jakotsu said as he entered Kagome's home and walked up the stairs.,

"He walked into the room he was in Kagome's mom's bedroom. he left her room and walked down the hall slowly opening the door he saw Kagome's sleeping. he slowly walked over to her. he bent down to her and pulled the covers back. He picked her up ever so carefully .

He walked out the bedroom and out the house with Kagome in his arms. "Sorry dear." he said to her as he put her in the car, and closing the door, He dove back to Gatenmaru's apartment.

"Why wont she wake up?" Jakotsu asked himself as he shook Kagome. Kagome slapped his hand away as she continued to sleep. Jakotsu sighed as he pulled up. He got Kagome out of the car and carried her inside the apartment. "Lay her on my bed." Gatenmaru told him. "Of course." Jakotsu told him and walked into his brothers room and laid Kagome down on the bed.

Gatenmaru walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him he walked over to his bed and sat down beside her he looked at her face she looked the same just a bit older. Kagome turned over on her side. "I said no Naraku." she said in her sleep. Gatenmaru narrowed his eyes at that name.

Gatenmaru changed his clothes and got in bed beside her, he looked at the time she would awake in three hours anyway.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Kagome and fell into a light sleep. Kagome screamed as she opened her eyes. Let me go you son of a bitch!" Kagome yelled. Gatenmaru opened his eyes. "That's not what you said last night dear." He told her as he nuzzled into her neck.

"Last night!?" Kagome half yelled.

"Yeah, you came home with me." Gatenmaru told her.

"Yeah okay, and the color of the sky in your world is?" Kagome asked him as she tried to push him away.

"It's no use in fighting me." he told her.

"Let me go you sick freak I almost died because of you!, and you killed those guys they didn't do a thing all they did was try to be my friend only one was a boyfriend. Hojo was kind you didn't have to kill him the way you did." she said as she tried to get out his grasp.

"If you would just stay away from them and admit to yourself that you are mine, it wouldn't have to be this way." He told her as he tightened his hold.

"I will never be yours." Kagome told him.

"Oh, yes you will be." He told her.

"Like hell I will be!" Kagome yelled.

"Quit fighting your love for me." He told her. Kagome was frustrated, so she bit his ear.

Gatenmaru growled as he let her go. Kagome ran for the door. she opened his bedroom door and ran out the room She ran for the front door but was stopped by Jakotsu. "Let me go please." she said to him. "You know I can't do that Kagome." Jakotsu said to her.

Gatenmaru came out the bedroom . "I hate you!" she yelled at him. Gatenmaru grabbed Kagome by the arm and walked her over to the telescope ." Look out there." he ordered her. Kagome looked though the telescope to see her school. "I have a great view of the school I can kill that bastard and the pretty boy anytime I want." he told her.

"Please don't." Kagome whispered. "Then tell me that you love me." He told her. "It will be a lie." Kagome told him. "Doesn't matter, just say it." He told her.

"Will you let me leave?" Kagome asked him.

"Maybe." He responded.

"I..I love...I hate you! You sick twisted son of a bitch!" Kagome yelled at him as she threw the telescope at him.

"You little bitch!" he growled. Kagome ran out the house Jakotsu didn't stop her

* * *

She ran out the apartment and towards the school she ran so fast she bumped into Naraku.

Naraku growled until he looked at who bumped into him "Kagome what are you doing in your pajamas?" Naraku asked her.

"H..he had me in his apartment I woke up in his bed." she told him.

Naraku put his jacket on her. "You want to go back to my place?" he asked her. Kagome looked up at him. she cried into his chest. "I wish I had died that day." she cried.

Naraku stopped what he was doing. "I better not ever hear those words come out of your mouth ever again." Naraku told her as he made eye contact with her.

"It's the truth." Kagome told him. "Lair." Naraku told her has he tightened his hold on her.

"How in the hell can you call me a lair? You haven't been through what I have." Kagome told him.

"Kagome, I don't know exactly what I feel for you, but if you would of died, I would of never of been able to experience it." Naraku told her.

"Naraku, I didn't know that you felt that way about me. I thought I was just another one of your problems." Kagome told him.

"You're not a problem." he said to her. He wiped the tears away from her eyes. Students were starting to look at them. "What are you looking at never seen someone in their pajamas before?!" he yelled at them.

The students went inside the school. Sesshoumaru got out his car with his keys in his hands . "Sesshoumaru." Naraku called. Sesshoumaru looked at him.

"We're going to my house." Naraku told him.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I'll explain at my house, just meet me there." Naraku told him. "Okay, fine. I'm on my way." Sesshomaru told him as he waked over to his car and got in. Kagome and Naraku pulled out of the parking lot and Sesshomaru followed them. "Um, I guess that I will call Sara when I get to Naraku's." Sesshomaru thought to himself. Soon, they pulled into Naraku's drive way.

"Okay, what's all this about?" Sesshomaru asked them as they entered the house.

"Kagome was taken from her home last night and woke up in that bastard's bed." Naraku hissed. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

" How did you not wake up?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I'm a heavy sleeper." she told him as she sat down on the sofa.

"So I could have sex with you and you wouldn't wake up?" Sesshoumaru asked her. he then closed his eyes at what he had just said.

"I suppose." Kagome told him.

"Sesshomaru, you might want to leave before one of us does something that he wont regret in the morning." Naraku told him.

"Oh please, I have Sara. Sesshomaru told him.

"Speaking of Sara, Kagura is filling her head with a bunch of lies." Naraku told him.

"Sara doesn't believe her I saw her last night after I left Kagome's house." he said as he walked into the kitchen. "Sara knows how I feel about her, I just told her I was helping you get some things for your new girlfriend." he yelled from the kitchen.

Kagome looked at herself. "Look at me I need a shower, I need a new life." she said as she ran a hand through her hair. Naraku looked at her.

"You can take a shower here." he told her

" And wear what just a towel?" she asked him.

"Or nothing." he said with a smile.

: "Where's your room?" Kagome asked him.

"Up stairs and down the hall." Naraku told her with a grin.

"Good, because now I get to raid your closet." Kagome told him. Kagome stood up and walked up the stairs, Naraku followed her. "Do you have a full bath in your room?" Kagome asked him. "Of course." Naraku told her.

"Good, now go back down stairs." Kagome told him as she walked into his room

. Before Naraku had the chance to enter his room, Kagome closed and locked the door.

Naraku came back down the stairs. "How long did you have to wait for Sara?" Naraku asked him. "A month." Sesshoumaru said as he flipped through the channels.

"A month?!" Naraku yelled.

"Yeah a month but she was a virgin." he explained to him.

"I don't Kagome is ready to do that yet I mean Gatenmaru is in town and she's probably scared to death to be touched in that way."Naraku told him.

"Naraku, go upstairs and unlock your door. Walk into your room, then close the door. Then walk over to your bed and lay down, pretend to read. Act like she is not even in the room." Sesshomaru told him.

Naraku went to say something, but he just shook his head instead. Naraku grabbed the magazine off of the kitchen counter and walked back up stairs to his room. Naraku unlocked his door and walked in. He closed the door and walked over to his bed and laid down.

"Kagome better not kill me for this." Naraku thought to himself as he opened the magazine.

Kagome was enjoying her shower." Ahh this feels so good." she said as she finished her shower. She turned the shower off. she rubbed her hair with the towel. She opened the bedroom door, she didn't bother with a towel. "That was so refreshing." she said. She had yet to look over at the bed.. "I wonder what it be like to kiss Naraku and Sesshoumaru." she said aloud.

"_She wants to kiss Sesshomaru!!?!! I'm going to kill him!!!"_ Naraku's mind screamed as he grabbed one of his feather pillows and placed it over his head. "I wonder who the better kisser would be." Kagome said out loud as she got dressed. Naraku began to beat his pillow with his arm. Kagome jumped and turned to look at the body laying on the bed. _"Why that little devil." _Kagome thought to herself. "Um..Well, it looks like Naraku is sleeping, so I guess I could just go down stairs and make out with Sesshomaru." Kagome said out loud as she walked over to the door and opened it. Kagome then closed the door and quietly walked back into the bathroom. Naraku practically jumped off of the bed and ran out his room. "That fool." Kagome thought to himself.

"You bastard !" Naraku yelled at Sesshoumaru.

"What is your problem?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

" She wants to kiss you!" Naraku yelled at him.

"Maybe I should kiss him you pervert." Kagome said as she walked down the steps.

"I didn't see anything."Naraku told her.

"I wouldn't kiss Sesshoumaru he's in a relationship I would never want to ruin it." she told him. "Anyway I just wanted you both to know I appreciate everything you two have done for me Sesshoumaru you could have died." she said as she sat down on the sofa.

"Me die? Yeah right. The world couldn't get so lucky." Sesshomaru told her as he sat down in a chair that faced the sofa.

"Kagome, I really didn't see anything." Naraku told her as he sat down beside her.

"Lair." Kagome told him.

"Okay, fine, I got a little side view." Naraku told her.

"And?" Kagome asked him.

"And what?" Naraku asked her.

"Never mind." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Your body is beautiful and I want to fuck you senseless." he told her.

"When was the last time you got any?" Kagome asked him.

"Going on three days." he told her.

"Aww, you poor thing." she said as she touched his face.

I'm going home I don't want to be here when your sister get's home." Sesshoumaru told him.

"I have to go too we have practice." Naraku said as he looked at Kagome.

"Stay here till I get back." Naraku told her.

Kagome nodded her head. Sesshoumaru walked outside.

Naraku turned to Kagome he leaned over and kissed her on the lips, Kagome gasped which gave Naraku the pleasure, his tongue slipped into her mouth, Her tongue battled with his.

Naraku's large hand moved to her breasts before ending the kiss.

"I'll see you later." he told her as he stood up and walked out the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Special Thanks To The Lost and Brokenbutterfly

* * *

Kagome sat up in Naraku's bedroom looking at his trophies. She walked over to his desk and looked at the picture of Naraku and his friends. Kagome was laying on the bed when someone walked into the bedroom. "Who are you?" A young girl asked her. She had white hair and dark eyes. "Oh I'm a friend of Naraku's Kagome said to her.

"My name is Kanna , I'm Naraku's sister, where is he?" Kanna asked her.

"He had practice." Kagome told her.

"Oh you must be the girl for the month." Kanna said to her as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Girl of the month?" Kagome repeated

"Yeah My brother has a different girlfriend every month well except when he dated Kagura for two years but other than her he doesn't keep the same girl for longer than a month." she said.

"Naraku acts like he really likes me." Kagome thought to herself. "Well, I'm usually the same way, but with out all the sex." Kagome told her.

"Oh, well then you wont be crushed when he dumps you for some one else." Kanna told her. "Not likely." Kagome responded.

Kanna smiled at Kagome and walked out of the room.

* * *

Hiten tackled Naraku to the ground. "That's how you do it." Hiten said as he stood up. Bankotsu looked at Hiten and Sesshoumaru.

Naraku helped himself up off the ground. "Don't get mad at me this is practice." Hiten said to him.

"One of these days."I'm going to kill you." Naraku told him.

They had been practicing for three hours. "Let's end this I need to get home."Naraku told them.

"Good idea. Sara is waiting on me as well." Sesshomaru told them.

"Okay, well, I will see you guys at next practice." Hiten said and left.

"Later haters." Bankotsu said and walked towards his car.

"So how ths thing with the lunatic ex boyfriend going?" Sesshomaru asked Naraku as they walked to their cars.

"So, so." Naraku responded.

"Um, well keep your guard up, and call me if anything happens." Sesshomaru told him and left. Naraku got into his car and went home.

* * *

Naraku walked in the house to see his sister sitting on the sofa. "Hey Naraku." Kanna said to him. "I saw the new girl of the month in your room." Kanna said to him.

"And what did you say to her?" Naraku asked her.

"Nothing just that not to get her hopes up, she'll be gone next month." Kanna said.

Naraku really couldn't say anything, it was true. "I do believe that this one might be different." Naraku told Kanna.

"I should place a bet on that."Kanna said to herself as she watched Naraku enter his room. "You met Kanna." Naraku told Kagome as she got up off the bed.

"Yeah, cute." Kagome said.

"Yeah, but she is a con." Naraku told her.

Hey it's ok we can stay friends." Kagome told him. Naraku looked at her.

"Kagome I'm not going to use you, you have nothing to worry about." she told him.

Kagome smiled at him. "That's good to hear, but I have to go my mom probably worried about me." she told him. "I'll drive you." he told her. Kagome nodded her head and walked out his room . "Leaving so soon?" Kanna asked her.

"As A matter of fact, I am." Kagome told her.

"Oh, pity." Kanna said.

"But don't worry, I will see tomorrow." Kagome pouted. Naraku chuckled a bit and Kanna rolled her eyes. Kagome and Naraku walked out of the house and got into the truck.

"I don't think that Kanna will be giving you in more problems." Naraku told her as he started the truck

"What a long day" Kagome said to him.

"Kagome how do you feel about going over to Sesshoumaru's house this weekend he's throwing a party, and his parents will be out of town." he said.

"I 'm guessing he has a pool right?" she asked him. Naraku nodded his head.

"Well I need to go shopping to buy one what kind should I buy?" she asked him.

"It doesn't really matter just as long as your comfortable in it." Naraku told her. "Well, that really helps." Kagome told him as they pulled up in her drive way. "Wanna come inside?" Kagome asked him. "I would love to." Naraku said as he turned off the car. Kagome and Naraku got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

Kagome walked in the house with Naraku. "Kagome where were you?" her mom asked her. "I uh was sleepwalking." Kagome lied. Kagome mom looked at her. "Hello Naraku nice to you again." she said to him. "Same to you Mrs .Taski." he said . "Well I have to go out I'll see you two later." her mom said.

Kagome walked over to Naraku and kissed him on the cheek. "What was that for?" Naraku asked her.

"For being one of the rare good guys."she told him.

"Oo, but what if I wanna be a bad guy?" Naraku asked her as he placed his hands on her hips. "Then I will just have to kick you in between the legs." Kagome told him. Kagome placed a tiny kiss on his cheek and walked away from him. Kagome stopped and turned to look at him. "Catch me if you can." Kagome purred and ran off.


	8. Chapter 8

Special Thanks To Chestnutmare, don't forget to read her story Forbidden Love

* * *

Kagome and Naraku were in her bedroom making out. "Does this satisfy you?" Kagome asked him. 

"No but it will have to do for now." Naraku said as he brushed her hair out her face.

Naraku kissed her on the forehead. "I know this is kind of fast but around this time Sesshoumaru and the rest of my friends go to one of his vacation homes for a week, want to go?" he asked her.

Kagome looked at him. "What would I need to bring?" she asked him.

"A swimsuit, some night clothes, I prefer no panties or bra." He said smiling at her.

Kagome whacked him with her pillow. "You pervert is that all you think about?"

"These last couple of days yeah." Naraku said to her.

Kagome smiled at him. "Okay I'll go when do we leave?"

"This Friday and we come back next Friday." He said to her.

"That means I have to go shopping." She told him.

"Yes, Take Sara along with you." Naraku said to her as he sat up in bed.

"Alright, I'll ask Sara tomorrow at school. You should probably get going though, I'm pretty tired." Kagome yawned as she wrapped her arms around Naraku's neck.

Naraku kissed Kagome on her lips before untangling her arms from around his neck.

Kagome smiled at him as she looked at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school don't forget to tell your mom about us going away." Naraku told her before leaving her bedroom.

* * *

Naraku walked down the stairs and out the house making sure the front door was locked before he got into his car and drove home. 

The next morning Kagome got up as usual and got ready for school she left a not on the fridge for her mom and left for school.

"Hey guys!" Kagome called as she reached school and found her friends.

"Good morning Naraku dear," Kagome said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Kags!" Sara said as she hugged Kagome.

"Sara, do you wanna go shopping with me for the trip? Naraku invited me and I have absolutely nothing to wear!!" Kagome asked Sara rather happily.

"Sure, I need some new clothes too." Sara looked at Sesshoumaru with her best puppy eyes. "Oh sweetheart?"

Naraku and Sesshoumaru looked at each other with a look akin to horror as they reached into their pockets and pulled out their wallets.

"This is your entire fault Naraku!" Sesshoumaru hissed at his best friend as he pulled out his credit card and handed it to Sara.

* * *

"No, I think not dear, friend." Naraku sighed as he kissed his credit card goodbye and handed it over to Kagome. 

"Have fun girls." Naraku and Sesshoumaru said simultaneously.

"Come on Kagome let's go to class where we can figure out where to shop." Sara said smiling as they left their boyfriends.

Sesshoumaru turned on Naraku. Naraku looked at his best friend.

"Yes?" Naraku asked him as Hiten and Bankotsu walked over to them.

"Hey, what's up?" Hiten asked him.

"Oh nothing just that I'll be broke by this afternoon." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Hiten smirked, "Sara took your card?" Hiten asked him.

"Yes because Kagome and she are going shopping, and Sara doesn't know the word stop." Sesshoumaru said as he walked inside the school.

"I don't know who's scarier Naraku or Sess." Bankotsu said as they followed Sesshoumaru and Naraku inside the school.

In Class…

"So Sara, where do you wanna go?" Kagome whispered to her new shopping buddy.

"How about Golden Winds?" Sara asked.

"Sounds expensive!"

"Oh it is." Sara laughed innocently. "But don't worry, the boys can handle it."

"Well maybe if we don't go too, crazy buying things." Kagome replied.

"They won't mind. I go shopping with Sesshy's card all the time.

"So what are we gonna get?" Kagome was now feeling better about going shopping and was getting excited about the upcoming trip.

"Hey Sara how much do you think I'll need?" Kagome asked her

"It depends, let's see there will be the pool party, then Naraku and them acting like they know how to grill, a night gown, a dress we''ll end up eating at a restaurant."

"I guess Kikyou and Kagura will be there huh?" Kagome asked her.

"Don't worry about Kagura, she's Hiten's girl she knows how to be have, now Kikyou that's different, she still has a thing for Naraku." Sara told her as the teacher walked in.

* * *

In another classroom 

"So party this Friday?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yeah, Going up to the house my parent's went the house to their self which means Inuyasha and his friends will be joining us." Sesshoumaru told them

"Oh joy." Kikyo said as she took her seat behind Naraku.

So Naraku, what shall I bring?" Kikyou asked Naraku in a seductive voice.

"Like he would care you diseased ridden cow!" Bankotsu said out loud. Sesshoumaru and Naraku both laughed at this.

"How dare you talk to me like that you little prick?" Kikyou bellowed. Naraku and Sesshoumaru were still laughing their butts off.

"Kikyou, you should just now show up, nobody likes you, especially me." Naraku attempted to say between fits of laughter.

"But Naraku sweets, I love you so much. You know you want me." Kikyou pouted.

"Ewww!!" Bankotsu whined, "that is soooo gross!"

"I have to agree with you for once." Sesshoumaru said disgustedly.

Kikyou was beyond pissed. "You bastard, how dare you!, You sleep with me and now all of the sudden because this bitch show's up you no longer want me, tell me Naraku how would you feel if she knew all about the girls you have slept with and used." Kikyou growled.

Naraku stopped laughing.

"Oh boy." Hiten said as Kagura walked in the class.

Naraku looked like he was ready to kill Kikyou.

"What's going on?" Kagura asked Hiten.

"Kikyou is pissed off and now so is Naraku I'm afraid to move." Hiten told her.

Kagura walked over to Kikyou. "Kikyou let's go." Kagura said to her.

"No, I'm sick of his. Crap he used me." Kikyou said to her.

"Oh this ought to be good." Kagura said to Hiten. "Kikyou, let's go before you get that fake nose of yours ruined."

"You better listen to her, Kikyou." Hiten smirked.

"Kikyou, you have three seconds to get out of this class room, or I will personally rip off that nose I paid for." Naraku growled.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kikyou screeched.

"How much do you want to bet?" Sesshoumaru bit out as he texted Sara to tell her to get Kagome to the classroom now.

"Naraku is so about to lose it!" another student in the front of the class said.

"I know, but that Kikyou whore deserves it, she's always screwing someone new!" someone else whispered.

* * *

With Sara and Kagome… 

"Kagome, we need to get to Sess's class now!" Sara whispered.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyou is about to get her ass killed!"

"By who?"

"Naraku!" Sara told her frantically.

"Oh shit, let's go!" Kagome jumped out of her seat and ran to her boyfriend's classroom.

With Naraku and the rest

Kikyou looked at Naraku before running out the room, Kagura followed behind her

* * *

Kagome and Sara ran into Naraku's classroom, Naraku was seething he was itching to go after Kikyou and teach her a lesson. 

"Naraku." Kagome said as she approached him. Naraku looked up to see Kagome.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" he asked her as he bit back a growl.

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok." She said to him

"I'm fine." He said as he sat down at his desk.

"Are you sure?" she asked him as she looked in his eyes.

"I'm fine Kagome, go back to class." He said taking her hand in his. Kagome nodded her head and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the classroom. Sara turned to look at Sesshoumaru "What happened?" she asked him.

"Kikyou and Naraku got into one of their fights." He simply said.

Hiten and Bankotsu were smiling. Sara turned to look at them. She shook her head and left the room.

With Kikyou and Kagura

"He took my virginity, Kagura he told me he cared about me, I am such a fool." Kikyou said to Kagura.

"Look Kikyou, Naraku doesn't love anyone but himself I dated him for over a year but he didn't love me." Kagura said to her.

"Oh you dated him for that long?" Kikyou asked Kagura.

"Yeah, I thought maybe someday he'd learn to love me, but no. Naraku isn't like that; he doesn't fall for a woman like how Hiten did with me, or Sess and Sara." Kagura sighed.

"Well he seems to care for Kagome." Kikyou snapped bitterly.

"Well get over it Kikyou. You should try and be nice for once and quit trying to get Naraku back. Try to find someone else." Kagura nodded sagely.

"Fine whatever." Kikyou bit out.

"Come on, let's go shopping, that'll make you feel better! We need to get stuff for the party anyways, maybe. You'll meet someone there hmm?" Kagura said trying to cheer Kikyou up.

* * *

School ended early, Naraku was waiting in the school parking lot."If you're looking for Kikyou, she left early with Kagura." Hiten told him 

Naraku didn't say anything. Inuyasha walked out the school with his friends.

Sesshoumaru looked up as he saw his younger brother walking to his car with his little group of friends.

"How long do we have to be nice to them?" Hiten asked Sesshoumaru.

"Until I sleep with Kagome." Naraku told him

"Well hurry up already." Hiten growled.

"Are you ordering me what to do?" Naraku asked him

"No, no." Hiten quickly said as she walked over to his car.

Naraku coughed as he looked at Sesshoumaru."Getting sick?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I don't get sick." Naraku told him as he got in his car and drove home.

When Naraku got home, he walked in the house to see his younger sister sitting on the couch.

"You look sick, finally catch a sexual disease?" Kanna asked him.

"No Kanna, now shut up." Naraku hissed.

"What's wrong big brother, did that girlfriend find out you're loser and dump you?" Kanna sneered.

"I suggest you shut up unless you want to die Kanna." Naraku bit out.

Kanna knew when she pushed her brother too far and decided to call it quits. She so did not want to die, nor did she wish to lose her cell phone or computer.

"Whatever big brother, you should go rest, you look like crap." Kanna sighed as she went upstairs to finish her homework.

* * *

With Kagome and Sara…. 

"Wow Kagome, that bikini is so totally you!" Sara squealed.

"You think so?" Kagome asked quietly. Kagome was currently trying on a red bikini; it had a halter style top and low rise bottoms. There was also a red wrap around skirt to go with it.

"Yeah, it looks really hot! Naraku will be tripping over his own two feet to get to you!" Sara laughed. "Now what do you think of this one for me?"

"Oh now that's pretty, but I like the blue one better." Kagome told Sara. Sara was currently trying on a lavender one piece swim suit. It didn't have any straps and the color was too dull, she had tried on a blue and silver bikini that was the same style as Kagome's. So Sara picked the blue and silver one instead of the lavender.

"Me too. I think Sesshy will like this one as well." Sara smirked.

"I bet he will too. We're going to need some demon be gone for this trip!!" Kagome and Sara laughed together as they paid for the bikinis.

* * *

Back with Naraku 

Naraku was sitting in his bedroom when he started to sweat. "Oh god I'm getting sick, but demons don't get sick." He said as he changed his clothes. He growled as he walked over to his bedroom door and opened it. "Kanna!" Naraku yelled.

Kanna grinned as she walked out her bedroom and walked to him.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"Can you fix me some tea?" he asked her through gritted teeth.

Kanna laughed. She laughed so hard she had to hold her stomach."Why of course big brother." She said after she got her laughing under control. She walked downstairs and put on the teapot for Naraku.

Naraku sighed as he sat down on his bed. Sesshoumaru stopped by the house. He rang the doorbell. Kanna walked out the kitchen and answered the door.

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" Kanna asked him.

"To see Naraku, where is he?"

"Naraku is sick. I don't think you want to catch whatever disease he has caught." She said to him.

Sesshoumaru walked in and closed the front door. He looked at Kanna before walking up the stairs to Naraku's room. Sesshoumaru knocked on the door before opening it.

"About time." Naraku said as he looked up to see Sesshoumaru.

"You really are sick." Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to him but not getting to close.

"Oh sorry, thought you were Kanna. She's making me tea." Naraku coughed.

"We're you kissing Kikyou again?" Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"No you ass." Naraku growled. "Now why are you here?"

"To see how many people are going to be at the party." Sesshoumaru smirked, "Obviously you aren't going to be there, so should I expect Kagome?"

"I don't know. I bet she'll go anyways to be with Sara. Those two have gotten really close." Naraku sneezed.

"Bless you," Sesshoumaru laughed.

"Yeah thanks." Naraku bit out sarcastically. "Now where the hell is my tea?"

Sesshoumaru just about fell over laughing at his best friend, meanwhile Kanna was coming up the stairs with the aforementioned tea.

"Here's your tea dear brother," Kanna said emotionlessly. Inside, she was really trying not to laugh again, that would make her spill the tea.

"Bout time little sister." Naraku coughed as he took the tea from Kanna.

"Can I get you anything else?" Kanna asked. Kanna then looked at Sesshoumaru, " How about you, you need something?" Kanna's face twitched.

"I think I will be leaving soon. Your brother needs his rest." This time Kanna started to turn red which was quite odd for the normally pallid girl. "Are you feeling alright Kanna?"

Kanna couldn't hold it in any longer, she looked at her brother and then at Sesshoumaru and started laughing again.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kanna. "I'm sorry it's just so funny. He's sick." She said pointing and laughing at Naraku while holding her stomach.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her. "Just wait you little brat, I won't always be sick." He told her.

Kanna wiped the tears from her eyes. "See you later handsome." Kanna said as she walked passed Sesshoumaru leaving the room.

"Well don't worry I'll make sure Kagome is taking care of." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Naraku drank his tea, while eyeing Sesshoumaru.

"We're home." Naraku's mom and dad said.

"Oh God, kill me now, she's going to cuddle me all night, all the old man will do is see if I need to go to the hospital." Naraku groaned.

"Yes well have fun." Sesshoumaru said as he walked to the door to leave.

"I hate being sick." Naraku said as he watched Sesshoumaru leave his room.

* * *

"Oh Sesshoumaru." Naraku's mom said 

"Oh hello, Mrs. Mika, Mr. Kane." Sesshoumaru said to them

"My baby is sick will you be a dear and bring his homework home tomorrow?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru grinned, "It'll be my pleasure." He said and left.

Mrs. Mika and Mr. Kane went to check on Naraku seeing as Sesshoumaru just left.

"Oh my poor little baby!" Mika cooed as she went to sit on the edge of Naraku's bed. Kane just smirked at his eldest.

"I'm fine mother. It's just a cold." Naraku said as he blew his nose.

"Oh but it could turn into something serious! Don't worry baby. Momma will take care of you!" Mika ranted as she hugged Naraku.

"Dearest, I think you are suffocating the boy." Kane chuckled.

"Oh my poor baby!" Mika squealed as she kissed Naraku all over the face, leaving lipstick prints. "Now you just rest. Momma will be here all night for you."

"Now mother, you don't need to worry about it, I'm fine." Naraku bit out.

"Nonsense, now let's get you changed into some pajamas!" Mika said scornfully.

"Mom please I am 17 years old." Naraku said to her.

The phone rang, and Kanna picked it up, Kanna ran up the stairs with the cordless phone in her hand.

"Oh Naraku, Kagome is the phone." Kanna teased.

Naraku glared at her.

"Who is Kagome?" Naraku's mom asked.

"She's Naraku's girlfriend she was over here yesterday." Kanna told them.

"Give me the phone!" Naraku yelled at her

Kanna giggled as she handed Naraku the phone

"Oh Naraku I hear you weren't feeling well I'm on my way over." She told him and hung up.

"Mommy when Kagome comes over be nice she's not like the other's." He said to her

"I will but only if you change into your pajamas." She said to him.

Naraku rolled his eyes and got out the bed and went to change.

"Yes mother." Naraku sighed as he got up and went to get a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.Naraku went into his bathroom and changed, he then put his hair into a high ponytail.

"So what is this girl like Naraku?"Mika asked her son when he came out of the bathroom.

"She's sweet and nice."Naraku replied.

"Oh well that's a change!" Mika said surprised.

"Yeah, tell me about it."Naraku sniffed.

As soon as Naraku laid back in bed, there was a knock on the front door. Kanna answered it, and of course it was Kagome. Kagome walked up the stairs to Naraku's room and lightly tapped on his door.

"Come in." Naraku said as he coughed a little.

"Oh Naraku sweets! You really are sick!" Kagome cooed as she kissed his forehead not noticing the other person in the room.

"Hi, I'm Mika, Naraku's mother." Kagome jumped as Mika spoke to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone else was in here! I'm Kagome by the way." Kagome said as she bowed to Mika. "It's good to meet you."

"It's good to meet you to dear." Mika smiled. "How did you meet my son?"

"We met at school." Kagome replied.

"Well I had best go make some soup for little Naraku here. I trust you'll watch him for me while I do this."

"Of course Mika-San." Kagome smiled back at her.

Kagome turned to look at him."Hmm you had to get sick well I'll cancel and stay here with you .I'll take care of you." she said to him.

"I'd rather you take care of me , that woman is acting like I'm a baby." he said . Kagome sat down on the bed.

"Tell me has Gatenmaru been bothering you?" he asked her.

"No, he's probably planning something." she told him.

"Since I'm sick can I see you breasts?" he asked her.

Kagome blinked at him . "Please I'm sick." he said coughing.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him as she began to unbutton her blouse.

Naraku grinned at what he saw. "You're beautiful I can't wait to get too see the rest of you." he said as he went to touch them when his mom came back in the room with his soup.

"Why you little harlot! Get away from my baby!" Mika hissed as she walked in on Kagome flashing her son.

"Mom it's not what it looks like!"Naraku spoke quickly.

"Then what is this?" She asked pointing at Kagome's now buttoned shirt.

"A shirt?" Naraku replied with a smirk on his face.

"Mika-San, I'm so sorry!" Kagome said as she bowed low.

"You are just like the rest of those girls, trying to seduce my poor innocent baby!" Mika cried.

"No mother, I asked Kagome to unbutton her shirt. She was going to feed me the soup and I didn't want any to spill on her!" Naraku said innocently.

"Oh well, you should have told her to go put on one of your shirts instead of going around half naked!"Mika scolded her only son.

"You're right mother dear, I must have a fever, I'm not thinking clearly. I'm so thankful I have such wonderful women to take care of me." Naraku replied as he winked at Kagome.

"Oh my sweet little Naraku! Now you just eat your soup and get better!" Mika cooed as she kissed his cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks had passed Since Naraku's cold. He was back to his old self now he had plans to be with Kagome, Lucky for him, Sesshoumaru was having another party at his house. Naraku was sitting out by the pool, with a glass of lemonade by him. Kanna came out and walked over to the pool. Naraku watched his sister as she got in the pool. "Why are you still here, shouldn't you be with Kagome?" Kanna asked him.

"I'm going out later, brat." He said to her.

Kanna smiled. "How come you and Kagura aren't still together?" she asked him.

"We broke up, decided to be friends." He said to her.

Even Kanna didn't believe that lie. "Okay Naraku." Kanna said to him.

Naraku got up from his chair and went back into the house. He went up to his room and changed his clothes. "Where are you going?" his dad asked him.

"Out for a while." Naraku told him.

His dad nodded his head. "Son do you like Kagome?" he asked him.

"Dad, I'm not going to hurt her, she's different." Naraku told him.

"I'll see you later." Naraku told him and walked out the house and to his motorcycle, he put the key in and started it. He put his helmet on and rode off.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Sara were in his home getting the house ready for another party. "I'm surprised that. Your dad is letting you throw another party." She said

"Why wouldn't he?" Sesshoumaru asked her

"Well considering the fact that you left the house a mess." She said to him.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "That's why I have a mother." He said.

Sara smiled at him. "Well least Naraku and Kagome will be able to come this time." She said.

"Yeah, Naraku is in love." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"What time did you tell everyone to be here?" Sara asked him.

"Eight." He told her.

Sara smiled and walked over to him, She pushed Sesshoumaru down on the sofa. "So we have a few hours to ourselves?" She said as s eh moved her hands down to his pants. Sesshoumaru placed his hands on her hips.

**Lime Alert**

Sara unzipped Sesshoumaru's pants, as his hands moved to her bottom. Sara leaned down and kissed Sesshoumaru on his neck Sesshoumaru began to unzip Sara's skirt. "Sess, I love you." She said. Sesshoumaru smiled as he pulled her skirt off. Sesshoumaru began to nibble on her ear. Sara moaned as his tongue licked the shell of her ear. His hands moved to her breasts. He slips his hand under her shirt and smiles. "No bra, lucky me." He said to her. His mouth is hot and wet on her neck.

Sesshoumaru slides his hands over her taut stomach, he pushes his way between her legs, stroking his fingers back and forth until her pelvis jerked against his hand. He thrusted his fingers rhythmically inside of her, until she began to groan.

"You have condoms right?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Yes dear." He said to her.

He took out the out one and showed it to her. Sesshoumaru opened it, he lifted her Off of him and put it on. Sara climbed back on top of him and straddled his thighs, she was so close her breasts were in his face, which he didn't mind at all. Bracing her hand son his chest, Sara reached down and guided him into her. She groaned as he filled her. Sesshoumaru began to move inside of her when the bell rang. Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat Sara sighed.

"Who could it be?" She asked him.

"Someone who's going to wish they were dead." He said as he slowly pulled out of her.

Sara sat up and fixed her clothes and watched as Sesshoumaru opened the door.

"What do you want?!" Sesshoumaru growled at Naraku.

"What's wrong with you?" Naraku asked as he walked in the house and saw Sara.

"Oh did. I interrupt?" Naraku asked him.

"Yes you idiot." Sesshoumaru said as he slammed the door.

"Sorry, just wanted to know what time to come?" Naraku asked.

"You could have called." Sesshoumaru growled.

"So true." Naraku said with a smile.

"The party is at eight." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Oh well that's good to know." Naraku said to him.

"Well I'll be going. I have to pick up Kagome." He told them.

Sesshoumaru growled at him. "Naraku, I'm going to hurt you." He said.

"Love you too." Naraku said to him.

Naraku left the house and Got back on his motorcycle and took off in the direction of Kagome's home.

* * *

Kagome was sitting on her bed looking through her clothes deciding on what to wear, her mom was out, she was glad that Gatenmaru hadn't called her lately or made any type of threat. Naraku put his motorcycle in the drive way. He walked up to the house and rang the door bell, he took his helmet off and waited for Kagome to come to the door.

Kagome heard the bell and came down the steps she open the door to see her boyfriend, yes Naraku finally admitted to her he was her boyfriend and she was his girlfriend.

"Hey." She said with a smile as he walked in.

Naraku pulled Kagome to him and kissed her on the lips. "Mmm, I missed you." She said to him.

"Did you?" he asked.

"Yes." She said

"You alone?" He asked her.

"Yeah mom went out." She told him.

"Are you busy tonight?" he asked her.

"No, why?"

"Sess is having a party want to go?" he asked her.

"Okay I just have to find something to wear." She told him.

Naraku followed Kagome up the steps. "And where do you think you're going?" she asked him.

"To your room." he said to her.

"I don't think so wait downstairs. I won't be that long." She told him.

Naraku pouted but did as she asked. Kagome looked through her clothes she picked out a red halter dress, she placed it on the bed and went and took a shower, after her shower she came out the bathroom she blow dried her hair straight, she put on A pair of panties and Put the dress on. She put her shoes on grabbed. Her purse and walked out her room. "I'm ready." She said to him as she walked into the living room. Naraku looked at her and what she had on.

"Wow. You look stunning." Naraku said to her.

"Let's go." He said as he walked over to her.

"Just a sec let me leave a note for my mom so she won't worry." She said to him.

After she wrote the note the two walked out the house. Naraku looked at her and then the motorcycle "I should've bought. My car." He said.

"No, this is fine come on let's go."

Naraku got on the bike first, Kagome climbed on and placed her arms around his waist.

Naraku started the bike and took off, with Kagome holding on to him. She laid her head on his back as he rode.

By time they got to Sesshoumaru's house the party had already started hopefully Sesshoumaru wasn't still mad at him.

The two walked in Music was blasting from the stereo. People were dancing and drinking.

"Hey you made it." Sara said to them.

"I love your dress Kagome." Sara said as s he hugged her.

"I love yours." Kagome said to her Sara wore a Sheer baby blue top and pinstriped pants. , Her hair was done in a wavy style.

"Is he still mad?" Naraku asked her.

"No." Sara said with a smile.

As the party went on Kagome and Naraku dance and had a good time. Naraku took Kagome by the hand and up to one of the empty rooms for privacy.

Lemon alert!

"It's much quieter up here." Naraku said to her as he closed the bedroom door. Kagome sat down on the bed. Naraku walked over to her and brushed his hand against her cheek. Kagome kissed his hand.

"If you don't want to we won't Naraku said to her. Kagome looked at him.

"No I want to." she said to him.

"All right." he said.

"Lie down." He said.

Kagome agreed, she kept her eyes on him though. Kagome felt his fingers mover over her jawline to her forehead. Kagome pressed her lips to his and slipped her tongue into hi mouth. He uttered a low groan and kissed her back.

As their touch be came more demanding. Naraku leaned forward and laid on top of Kagome.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, stopping, I'm sorry to say once we start I most likely won't stop." he told her.

She gave Naraku a coy smile, she then pulled her dress over her head, revealing black lace panties. Naraku growled no bra.

Naraku leaned forward and trailed wet kisses down her chest and cleavage. Teasing her nipples. Kagome brushed her fingers through his hair begging him to continue. Naraku slipped off her panties, she eased her legs apart, he put his mouth there. At the touch of his silken tongue, Kagome's back arched off the bed and a wave of sheer bliss moved through her. Low moans form her throat. , His tongue dipped inside of her, the waves kept coming.. Within minutes she was on the verge os a climax.

"I want you now." She gasped as she pulled his head up.

Naraku stood up and removed his pants and boxers, revealing his enormous erection Once naked , he climbed back on top of her. Kagome felt his member between her legs

Naraku entered her, their eyes locked, and a surge of energy washed over their body, Kagome moaned as Naraku pounded into her, his hips pumped faster and faster, and the intensity was overwhelming. Kagome and Naraku were unable to control, they both came at the same time. Afterward they laid on the bed, exhausted and satisfied. Naraku held Kagome tight, Kagome closed her eyes she was happy she had found him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry took so long to post this one, I'm not ending it anytime soon, I'll try to update this one again, Things are about to get crazy .**

* * *

A month had gone by, since the party, Kagome and Naraku were going really strong, Naraku was in love for the first time in his life. Kagome was currently in her bedroom with the radio turned on.

I'm talkin' bout love  
All my girls stand in a circle and clap your hands this is for you  
Ups and downs highs and lows no matter what you see me through  
My boyfriend he don't answer on the telephone  
I don't even know where the hell he goes  
But all my girls we're in a circle and nobody's gonna break through

Kagome got off the bed and began dancing around she would be graduating in a week, Naraku and them decided to skip the prom and instead have a big party at his place on the night of the graduation. Kagome was feeling good Gatenmaru hadn't called made any threats it was like he dropped off the face of the earth.

L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Oh did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Did you hear me say  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Im talkin' bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O

I'm talkin' bout love, say you'll be my girls for life  
Girls for life  
Oh hold up, I need another one  
I think you, you do too  
Grab my bag, got my own money  
Don't need any man in this room  
My boyfriend he'll be calling me now anytime  
I need all my girls to keep him off my mind  
So hold up we need another one  
What we got is all good

Kagome was dancing around in her bra and panties, she didn't hear her as someone climbed in through her bedroom window. He stood still and watched her dancing without a care in the world. He slowly walked over to her and placed a hand over her mouth. Kagome began to struggle with him, but he was stronger than her. "Lucky me you have your radio loud." He whispered in the shell of her ear. Kagome struggled more in his grasp.

He threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

Kagome looked into his eyes."You bastard!" she screamed.

"Now is that anyway to talk to the man you love?"

"Naraku you jerk!, How dare you scare me like that!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry ." He said laughing at her.

Kagome's face was red from anger. Naraku kissed her on her lips trying to quench her temper.

He pulled away from her making her whimper with need. "Don't scare me like that again I thought you were him." She said.

Naraku sat up pulling her into his lap. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said as he kissed her on her cheek.

L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,LO  
Oh did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
I'm talking bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O

I'm talkin' bout love  
I'm talkin' bout love  
Love is an energy, love is a mysteryLove is meant to be true  
Love is a part of me, love is the heart of me  
Love is the best thing we do

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

"Just wanted to see you, what are you doing dancing around in your panties and bra?"

"I was just thinking how this year started out bad and now everything is perfect I have the you, the love of my life, I'm moving out my mom's place going to college_." _She said as she got of his lap and put on a pair of jeans and a top.

"You forgot moving in with me." Naraku said.

"Oh how could I forget, well least you don't snore." She said as she walked back over and sat down beside him on the bed.

"Let's go to the club tonight." Naraku suggested.

"I like that."She said before kissing him on his forehead.

L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Oh did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
I'm talkin' bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
I'm talkin' bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Oh did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
I'm talkin' bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
I'm talkin' bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
I'm talkin' bout love

* * *

Gatenmaru was pacing back and forth in his room, making Jaktsou dizzy. "Would you calm down." Jaktsou said to him.

"I have let her have her freedom, she has yet to come to me , she thinks I'm bluffing." he growled.

"You can't blame her you have done anything to say otherwise." Jakotsu responded.

I thought she actually cared about Naraku, well since she didn't heed my warnings I will just have to show her how serious I am." He said.How bloody is it going to get?" he asked Gatenmaru 

"Very." Gatenmaru said smiling.

"Let's, let my beloved graduate." He told Jakotsu.

Jakotsu nodded his head. He felt sorry for Kagome. She should have come when he told her now innocent people were going to die.

Club

Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Naraku and Sara were in the club dancing Well Sesshoumaru and Sara was. Naraku and Kagome were sitting down.

Jay-Z  
Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Rihanna)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)  
Ahuh Ahuh

"Let's dance I love this song." Kagome said pulling Naraku onto the dance floor.

No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
Coming down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella  
We fly higher than weather  
And G5's are better, You know me,  
an anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rainy day  
Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine  
Rihanna where you at?

Rihanna  
You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because

Kagome wore a pair of tight fitting black low hip hugger jeans and a black top with the back out.

Naraku and Kagome's body moved together with the music

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

It was hot in the club, Kagome's hair was sticking to the side of her face, Kagome placed her hands on Naraku's-covered chest. Naraku's hands found their way to her flat stomach, she could feel his body heat as they bodies danced.

These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because

Chorus  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come into me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because

Chorus  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining

When the song was over Kagome and Naraku went outside to get some air_ " _That was fun." She said as she rested her head on Naraku's shoulder.

"Stay at my place tonight." He said.

"Sure my mom wasn't expecting me home anyway." Kagome told him

Naraku kissed the top of her head. It was starting to rain Kagome and Naraku went back inside to get Sesshoumaru and Sara. "You two ready to go?" Sara asked Naraku and Kagome.

"Yeah, it's staring to rain." Kagome told Sara.

"Ladies you wait here we'll go get the car." Sesshoumaru told them. He and Naraku went out to get the car.

* * *

"So Kagome spending the night at your place?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah, Can you believe Sess that I found the love of my life?" Naraku asked him.

"Yeah I know. I'm happy for you Naraku." Sesshoumaru told him as they pulled the car around to the entrance.

Sesshoumaru went inside and got the girls and helped them in the car.

"Naraku dropped Sesshoumaru and Sara off as Sesshoumaru's home.

Naraku parked the car in the garage, he and Kagome went up to his room, Kagome changed out her clothes and put on one of Naraku's shirts.

Kagome climbed into the bed and laid down next to Naraku.

"Night." She said kissing him on the lips before closing her eyes.

Naraku watched as she slept he had a feeling something was going to happen soon.

One Week later

It was the Night of the graduation Kagome was sitting next to Sara, Kagome looked around and saw all her friends and loved ones. She finally finished Highschool, no moving going from school to school.

The graduation was now over Kagome and all her friends were officially out of school.

Kagome hugged and kissed her mom before leaving with Naraku to go Party.

The party had already started by time they got there. Kagome walked out to the back and looked up there was a full moon tonight.

"I'm free of him." She said.

"Don't be so sure sunshine." Gatenmaru said as he stepped out from the shadows.

Songs by Rihanna, Umbrella

L..O. V. E. Ashlee Simpson


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome backed away from him. "Surprised to see me?" Gatenmaru asked her.

"Get away from me!" she yelled.

"Sweetheart why are you yelling?" Gatenmaru asked her "Are you remembering our time together in that building?" he asked her.

Kagome trembled at his words.

"Now come with me." He said to her.

Kagome backed away from him and ran inside the house, she found Naraku drinking. "Naraku!" she said as she ran to him.

"Kagome what's wrong?" he asked her as he put his drink down.

"G..Gatenmaru is outside." She told him.

Naraku walked passed her and went out to the back and sniffed the air, Gatenmaru was gone. Naraku went back inside

"Was he out there?" Sesshoumaru asked her

"No the bastard left." Naraku told him. He walked over to Kagome. "He's gone." He told her.

Kagome looked at him and hugged him.

"You're staying here tonight." Naraku told her.

The guest left leaving Sesshoumaru, Sara, Naraku and Kagome in the house. Once the guests were gone, Naraku put the alarm system on while Sesshoumaru made sure all the windows and doors were locked.

Naraku walked over to Kagome and sat down beside her. Kagome laid her head down on Naraku's shoulder.

* * *

Gatenmaru smiled as he sat down on his bed. Kagome was even more beautiful than the last time he had saw her. "My beautiful Kagome soon we'll be married." He said as he looked at a photo he had of her. Just thinking about Kagome made him hard.

He unzipped his pants and began rubbing himself imagining Kagome was there on his bed with him on top of her thrusting into her, over and over again. He growled feeling his body tighten. He growled his release spilling over the photo of her.. He sighed with pleasure and stood up and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Kagome laid in Naraku's bed "I'm glad you ran inside, instead of trying to fight him." He said to her.

"I couldn't do that I was too afraid of him too."

Naraku kissed Kagome on her lips Naraku kissed Kagome on her lips. "Kagome besides raping and beating you what else did he do to you?" he asked her.

"When we first started dating, everything was fine he took me anywhere I wanted to go, he went to family events, he told me he loved me and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me." Kagome told him.

"The usual shit." Naraku said.

"Pretty much, but I know with you, it's different you mean what you say." She told him.

"I love you Kagome. You keep me on my toes." He said

"Naraku don't ever leave me." Kagome said to him as she placed her head on his stomach.

"I'll never leave you." He said.

I know short next chapter will be longer I promise


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome was in her bedroom packing her clothes she was leaving home today. Naraku along with Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Sara were going to share a house. There was a knock on Kagome's bedroom door.

"Come in." Kagome said.

"Hi honey. You almost packed?" her mom asked.

"Yeah, are you sure it's okay with me moving in with Naraku?" Kagome asked her.

"I'm fine with it as long as you're happy." She told her.

"I really love him mom, he's stuck by me though everything, he's not afraid that Gatenmaru was threatening his life." She told her.

"I noticed that, he's different from the others." She said to her.

"What are you going to do once I move out?" Kagome asked her

"Your cousin Maayana is coming." She told her.

"Maayana, I haven't seen her since she was nine." Kagome told her.

"Yeah I know she's 14 now and will be going to your old high school." Her mom said.

"Wow, when is she coming?"

" In a few weeks." She told her.

"Wow, well I'll make sure I am here to welcome her when she comes." Kagome told her as she grabbed her bags. The two walked out her bedroom and down the stairs. Kagome placed her bags on the floor by the front door.

"So you, Sesshoumaru, Naraku and Sara living together how do you think that's going to work?" she asked her daughter.

"As long as Naraku and Sesshoumaru do as we tell them perfect." Kagome said smiling.

Her mom smiled at her."I'm going to miss you." She told Kagome.

"Mom I'm not going to far." Kagome reminded her.

"I know but I'm still going to miss you." She said.

The doorbell rang, Kagome walked over to the door and opened it. Kagome smiled as she saw Naraku standing at the door wearing a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap.

"Hey." She said

"Hey." Naraku said to her and kissed her on the lips.

Kagome's mom cleared her throat. "Hello, Mrs. Taski." Naraku said as he walked in.

"Naraku good to see you again."

"You to Mrs. Taski." He said.

"So I do hope you plan on having a housewarming party." She said.

"Yes, just as soon as we're all settled." He said.

Kagome's mom stood up and hugged her. "Call me when you get there." She said.

"Don't worry about me I have my gun." Her mom assured her.

"How can I not." Kagome said to her. Naraku picked up Kagome's bags and took them out to the car.

After Kagome said goodbye to her mom she and Naraku got in his car and drove off. "Don't worry about your mom, I hired some guards they'll be there 24/7 but without her knowing it." Naraku told her.

"Thank you. "Kagome said.

"Kags, you don't have to thank me, I'm going to make sure your mom and you're safe." He told her.

"Are Sesshoumaru and Sara at the house?" she asked.

"Yeah they were moving in when I left." He said.

"My cousin Maayana is coming up here to live with my mom." Kagome told him.

"First time I heard of her, how old is she?" Naraku asked her.

"She's 14. She'll be going to our old school." She told him.

"So what does she look like?" Naraku asked her.

"Last time I saw her she had shoulder length back hair, and was short." She told him as he pulled up to the house.

Kagome got out Naraku's car, The house was a two story there was a garage for the cars. Kagome opened the front door and went inside to hear Sara singing. Kagome walked in the kitchen.

"Sara hey." She said.

"Oh hey Kagome."

"Where's your other half?" Kagome asked her.

"Out in the back." She said.

"So I was thinking that we could cook for the guys tonight." Sara suggested.

"Yeah, sure just let me put some of my clothes away." Kagome told her.

Kagome walked out the kitchen and looked at the living room, there was a black couch, a flat screen tv on the wall, and that was it. Naraku walked in with her bags.

"Naraku you and Sesshoumaru don't mind if Sara and I redecorate do you?" she asked him.

"Why would you want to do that?" he asked her.

"Add some color and more furniture." She told him.

"Please nothing in pink." He said.

"I promise no pink." She told him.

Kagome took her bag from Naraku and went up to their bedroom to unpack.

* * *

Sesshoumaru came back in the house. "Hey Sara." He said as he walked back in the room.

"Hey Kagome and Naraku are back." She told him.

"That's good, are we ordering out?" he asked

"No Kagome and I are going to cook when she comes down." She told him.

Naraku walked in the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "Sess I should tell you now Kagome and Sara are going to redecorate the living room." Naraku told him ten drank his water.

"What?!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"It's not going to hurt we'll just change the room a little add some color, nothing too big." She assured them.

Kagome came down the stairs. "Hey, Sara I'm ready to help you make dinner."Kagome told her.

"So I hear you're going to change the living room." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Yeah." Kagome told him as she took out some vegetables and began chopping them.

"Don't worry Fluffy. We won't make it all girly." She said to Sesshoumaru.

"Fluffy?" Sesshoumaru and Naraku said.

"Yeah it's my nickname for him." She told them.

Sara laughed at the nickname. Sesshoumaru looked at the two women and walked out the kitchen.

* * *

Naraku left the two women alone in the kitchen to cook. He saw Sesshoumaru pouting. "What's wrong with you?" Naraku asked him.

"She called me fluffy." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku smirked at his friend."Aww, I don't even have one." Naraku told him.

Sesshoumaru glared at him."So tell me any sign of Gatenmaru?" Sesshoumaru asked changing the subject.

"Not since the party." Naraku told him.

"Do you think she'll ever be free of him?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"No, I don't " Naraku said.

"Well you know I'll help you." Sesshoumaru told him.

Kagome and Sara finished making dinner. "Sess, Naraku!" Sara called them.

Naraku and Sesshoumaru came into the kitchen. "Here take these plates into the dinning room." Sara told them. Naraku and Sesshoumaru took the plates into the dinning room and placed them on the table.

After the table was set Kagome and Sara bought the food out and placed it on the table and sat down to eat. There was steak, roasted vegetables, a salad.

"I didn't know you could cook. Naraku said to Kagome.

"Well I can, so I'll cook for you more, even try to make your favorite meal."

Sara and Kagome served Naraku and Sesshoumaru. "So are we going to share chores?" Kagome asked them.

Before Naraku or Sesshoumaru could respond Sara spoke up. "Yeah I'll make up a chart." Sara told her. Making the men groan.

After dinner Kagome and Sara put the dishes in the dishwasher, the walked back into the other room and all sat on the sofa and watched a movie. Kagome and Sara fell asleep halfway through the movie. Naraku and Sesshoumaru picked up their girls and went upstairs to their bedrooms.

Naraku laid Kagome down on the bed, She looked so peaceful, he took her clothes off and pulled the covers up over her, after that Naraku took a quick shower came back out and got into the bed naked and pulled the covers up over him, and then wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Gatenmaru sat in his apartment looking over the photos he had of Kagome when she was younger. "Kagome our next meeting will be one to remember." 


	13. Posion

Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen and turned the coffee machine on and sat down at the counter. Naraku came down in his boxers. Both males looked at each other.

"Morning." Naraku said.

Sesshoumaru grunted and went over to the coffee maker and poured tow cups of steaming hot coffee, he handed one cup to Naraku and sat back down.

"Not a morning person?" Naraku asked.

"Shut up why are even down here?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Touchy, well to answer your question. Kagome is still asleep so I came down. What's your excuse?" Naraku asked him.

"I wanted coffee. I always get up this early. I think the girls are going to go shopping today." He said to Naraku.

"Well then it's a good thing. We have wealthy families." Naraku said to him.

"So what are you going to do today?" Naraku asked Sesshoumaru.

"Shower, eat, go for a swim, it's summer Naraku, I'm going to relax." He told him.

"I'm finish getting my bedroom in order." Naraku said.

Sara and Kagome came down dressed. "Good morning." Both women said as they kissed their boyfriends on the cheek.

"Morning." Naraku and Sesshoumaru said.

"So Sara and I were thinking of going shopping to get some things for the living room." Kagome told them.

"Why not just hire someone?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Why would we want to do that?" Kagome asked him.

"Well that's what my mom always did when she wanted to make changes to the house." He told her.

"Mine too." Naraku added.

"But wouldn't that bother you two, to have so many people in the house?" Sara asked.

"No, we're use to it." Naraku told them.

Kagome and Sara looked at each other. "Fine we'll hire someone." Both women said.

"Great I'll call my mom and get the number." Naraku told them as he walked over and picked up the phone and called his mom.

"Hello." He heard his mom say.

"Hi, mom it's me." He said.

"Naraku, my sweet baby how are you, do you need me to come over and take care of you?" she asked him.

"No mom I would just like the number of the designer." He said

"Oh ok, hold on a sec." She said.

Naraku's mom came back and gave him the number. "Thanks mom, tell dad and Kanna I said hi." He told her and hung up.

"Do you want me to call?" Naraku asked them.

"You can call." Kagome told him.

After Naraku made the call he walked back over to the counter and sat down.

"So now that, that's settled, how about you two go shower." Sara said to them

"Are you trying to say we stink?" Naraku asked.

"No, not trying, telling." She told them.

Sesshoumaru sniffed himself as did Naraku, both males got up and went upstairs.

"Don't worry we'll get use to their ways." Sara told her.

"Yeah, since they will have to deal with us during that time of the month." Kagome told her laughing.

"That's going to be fun two males to torture." Sara said.

Kagome and Sara started making breakfast. "So Kagome what's your cousin like?"

"Well last time I saw her, she was short, her hair was to her shoulders and she was shy. I wonder what she's like now." Kagome said as she cracked some eggs into a bowl.

"So do you and Kanna get along?" Sara asked her.

"Well we've only said a few words to each other, I know when I first started dating Naraku, she told me not to get too attached, I was just the flavor of the month." Kagome told her.

"Ouch, that's harsh." Sara said as she poured some batter into the waffle maker. "I know she has a crush on Sess." Sara told her.

"Yeah I saw her eyes light up when he came over to Naraku's parent's home when Naraku was sick." Kagome told her.

"So since we don't have to worry about going shopping for paint and other things what do you say you and I go and get some massages?" Sara asked her.

"I've never had one." Kagome told her.

"Never had what?" Naraku asked as he came back into the kitchen.

"A massage." Kagome said as she placed the eggs on a plate.

"If you want one I can give you one." Naraku told her kissing her on her neck.

"No, if you give me one I'll end up on my back." She told him.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked with a smirk.

"You're impossible, sit." Kagome said to him.

Naraku smirked and sat down at the table, while Sara and Kagome finished making breakfast. Sesshoumaru came down and walked into the kitchen and poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Sara wants to take Kagome to get a massage." Naraku said to Sesshoumaru.

"We can give you girls one." Sesshoumaru said smiling.

"No, you perverts!" Sara yelled.

"What, why not?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because we want areal massage." Kagome told him.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He said.

Sesshoumaru pulled out his credit card and handed it to Sara. "You two take my card, Naraku will pay the next time." Sesshoumaru told them as he handed the card over to Sara.

Sara kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Fluffy." Kagome said to him.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "You're welcome." Sesshoumaru said to Kagome.

"Hey since you two are going to be here can you finish the bedrooms?" Sara asked as she grabbed her car keys.

"Yeah, alright." Naraku and Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome and Sara left the house. "Are we really going to finish those rooms?" Naraku asked him.

"We will if we want sex." Sesshoumaru told him

Naraku got up and put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, Sesshoumaru had already left the kitchen he was in his and Sara's bedroom getting rid of empty boxes. Naraku walked upstairs and went in his room and did the same.

* * *

Kagome and Sara walked into the spa. "Wow this place is amazing." Kagome said to Sara as they walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, my friend and I would like the Platinum package." Sara told the lady.

"I'm sorry but you must call ahead of time in order to have that the woman told her.

Sara smiled. "Really well I'm sure my boyfriend Mr. Tashio will love to hear this." Sara told her.

"Tashio.. I had no idea miss, please excuse me, please follow me right this way." The woman said as s he quickly took Sara and Kagome to the room. Sara smiled at Kagome

"Please go in that room and change into the white robes." The lady told then and walked out the room.

"See it helps to have a boyfriend with a name, try it sometimes with Naraku's." Sara told her as they changed into their robes. The two came back out and waited for the masseuse's to come in.

A young girl came in."While you're waiting for your massage would you like to start your facials?" she asked them.

"Yes, thank you." Sara told her.

Two new women came in and put slices of cucumber on each of Kagome and Sara's eyes and began putting on the avocado mask.

* * *

A man walked into the spa."Can I help you sir?" The girl asked him.

"Yes I am the new massue." He told her.

"Oh of course right this way, we have to clients, I'll show you to your room so you can setup." She said.

"Thank you." He told her and followed her to the room. Once he was shown to his room, he put on some soothing music and began getting out his oils.

Poison

(I wanna love you but I, but I better not)

Poison

Your cruel device

your blood, like ice

One look, could kill

My pain, your thrill...

Kagome and Sara finished with their facial and were led to separate rooms for their massage's.

"Please lay down." the man said to Kagome as he finished setting up.

Kagome did as he asked she laid down. The man walked back over to her, he turned the radio up more. And rub the oil between his hands.

I wanna love you but I better not touch

I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you but I want it too much

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

Your poison running through my veins

Your poison

I don't wanna play these games

(I wanna love you but I, but I better not)

"How do you like it?" He asked Kagome.

"This feels good." She said.

The man smirked as he moved down to her legs massaging her legs. "You have such soft skin." He told her, "Reminds me of my girlfriend." He said.

"What do you think Kitten?" he asked her.

Kagome gasped only one person called her kitten. Kagome somehow managed to sit up.

"Gatenmaru!" she screamed.

Gatenmaru smiled at her. "If you scream, I will kill everyone in this place." He said before covering her lips with his

Poison

Your mouth, so hot

Your web, I'm caught

Your skin, so wet

Black lace, on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins

I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name

Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

Your poison running through my veins

Your poison

I don't wanna break these chains

GROOVE COVERAGE LYRICS - Poison


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome pushed on Gatenmaru's chest, he grabbed her hands holding them in an iron grip. He breaks the kiss. "Been a while since we kissed, my beauty." He said to her.

Kagome tried to pull away from him. "Let me go, why are you doing this, you left me for dead." She cried.

"Yes I did, but now I want you back, I miss hearing you scream and plead, it's music to my ears. He hissed in her ear.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asks.

Gatenmaru licks the side of her face. "I don't know so many things come to mind." He said.

Kagome scrunches her noes, feeling disgusted. She didn't want any part of this monster touching her. Gatenmaru slipped his hand under her towel. "Your body has matured since last time."

"You pig!" she yelled.

"Scream a little louder Kagome and I will your friend."

Kagome had forgotten all about Sara, "No please leave her be I'll do what you want, just leave her and the rest alone." She said to him.

"I will but in return I want something from you. He whispered in her ear.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked

Gatenmaru removes the towel and places his hands over her full breasts. His mouth descends on hers. Kagome opens her mouth to protest he sucks her tongue. .

"Mmm, lets get more comfortable shall we?" he says as he begins to take his own clothes off.

Kagome turns her head away. She had to get away from the maniac. She closed her eyes as his tongue roamed over her body. Gatenmaru looked up and growled seeing that Kagome's eyes were closed.

"Open your eye's kitten." He said.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him. "That's better, now unzip my pants." He ordered her.

"I..I can't." She said.

Gatenmaru slapped her. "You know I will beat you Kagome, now do as I say or I will make this more painful then it has to be." He warned her.

Kagome was in a bad situation. She was naked. "I know you slept with that fool. You little whore!" he hissed out.

"I love him. I'm not a whore!" she yelled in his face.

Gatenmaru's blood boiled, he pushed her down roughly on the table, he then proceeded to climb on top of her.

"No someone help me!" she screamed.

Gatenmaru dug his long claws in her thighs making her scream and scratch at his face.

The door to the room came open. "What the hell are you doing!?, Get off of her!" Sara screamed as she beat Gatenmaru on his back.

Gatenmaru growled and climbed off of Kagome and attacked Sara. He punched her in the stomach, and threw her against the wall. Kagome sat up and grabbed the radio and hit Gatenmaru on the back of his head knocking him out, she then put her clothes on and ran over to Sara.

"Are you okay Sara?" Kagome asked as she helped her stand up.

"Yeah, I'll be okay what about you?" Sara asked her.

"I've been better." She said looking at Gatenmaru unconscious body.

"Let's get out of here." Sara said to her.

Kagome nodded her head and the two walked out the room and out the spa, Kagome was quite as Sara started the drive home

"What made you come in the room?" Kagome asked as she looked out the window.

"I was done with my massage and was coming to check on you when I heard you scream." She told her as she drove back to the house.

"He was going to rape me again, he told me if I didn't cooperate he was going to kill, everyone in the spa." Kagome told her.

Sara cleared her throat. "The question I have for you is this will I be telling Naraku or will you?" she asked her.

Kagome sighed. "I'll tell him, it's no point in keeping it from him, I'm sure I reek of Gatenmaru." She said to her.

* * *

Naraku and Sesshoumaru finished setting up their bedrooms and were now sitting on the sofa looking at the game on the tv and drinking beer. "Let's talk Sesshoumaru we never do that any more." Naraku said to him.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at that. "As to oppose to all the other times we talk."

"Why are you being a bastard?" Naraku asked him.

"I think you've had too much to drink." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"You're no fun here I am wanting to talk to my best friend and he doesn't want to talk to me." Naraku said.

Sesshoumaru turned the volume up tunning Naraku out.

Kagome and Sara walked in the house. "Hey we're back." Sara said as they walked into the room. Naraku turned his head and let out a growl as he stood up and walked over to Kagome. "What happened?" he asked.

"Gatenmaru showed up and he almost raped me." Kagome told him with her head down.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Sara and looked her over. "Are you okay?" Sesshoumaru asked Sara as he looked at the bruise on her left cheek.

"I'm fine Sess." Sara assured him pulling him into the kitchen so Naraku and Kagome could be alone.

Naraku undid Kagome's pants and pulled them down. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat as Naraku looked her over. Naraku kissed her thighs, he then stood up and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm going to kill him." He told her and picked her up carrying up the stairs to their bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome rested her head on Naraku's shoulder as she was carried to the bedroom. Naraku walked into the bedroom and laid Kagome down on the bed and then sat down himself. And looked at Kagome. "Kagome it's okay i am glad that you and Sara are just okay." Naraku tells her. Kagome looked up at him "But Naraku I could have gotten Sara and everyone in that spa killed." Kagome tells him  
Naraku leaned over and kissed Kagome on her lips. "I love you and we're going to figure out how to deal with him." Naraku says to her and sits back up.  
Kagome sat up on the bed and hugged Naraku around his neck. "I love you so much Naraku." She says against his neck.  
"I love you too, Kagome." Naraku says to her as he rubs up and down her back.  
"So how about we go down stairs and fix some junk food and the four of us watch a movie fest." Naraku says to her  
Sesshoumaru and Sara were sitting in the kitchen talking now as Sara had a bag of ice on her cheek.  
"When I find that bastard I am going to rip him apart!" Sesshoumaru growls  
Sara placed her hand on Sesshoumaru's and rubbed it. "Sess it's okay I am fine and so is Kagome." She says to him  
Naraku and Kagome came down the steps and walked into the kitchen." Hey guys we're going to do movie night." Kagome says as she sits down at the kitchen table.  
"Movie night?" Sesshoumaru asks.  
"Yes." Naraku says to him.  
"That sounds great come on Kagome let's go pick out some movies." Sara says to her and stands up and kisses Sesshoumaru on his lips and the two walk out the room.  
"Naraku you do know this means we're watching chick flicks for the night." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
"You don't know that Sess and it's not like we can't pick out some movies of our own."Naraku tells him  
Sesshoumaru snorted at this and walked over to the back door and looked outside. Sara came back in and walked over to the cabinet and opened it up and got out a big bowl and microwave popcorn. "Hey Naraku did you know that Kagome is a big anime fan?" Sara asks him as she Puts the bowl down on the counter.  
"Really so she's not into chick flicks?" Naraku asks as he looks at the back of Sesshoumaru's head.  
"Nope that would be me, honey can you put the popcorn into the microwave?"Sara asks him.  
Sesshoumaru did as she asked and then went and walked out the kitchen to pick out some movies as well.  
Naraku folded his arms over his chest and looked at Sara. "Thank you Sara for being a friend to Kagome." He says to her.  
"It's nothing Naraku although when Kagome first came there I was a bit afraid I thought she and Sesshoumaru were going to hook up." She tells him.  
Naraku looked at her. "Yeah I know, but it seems the only attraction the two have for one another is a brother sister thing." He says. The two were talking when they heard the shriek coming from the other room.  
They walked out the kitchen and into the living room to see Kagome on top of Sesshoumaru.  
"Get off of me!" Sesshoumaru growled up at her as the two were on the floor.  
"No it's your fault for scaring me!" Kagome tells him.  
Naraku smirked, Sara rubbed Naraku's shoulder before going back into the kitchen. Naraku walked over to the two and sat down on the sofa.  
"Naraku get her off of me!" Sesshoumaru demands of him.  
"I am going to stay out of this." He says  
Sesshoumaru took his hands and placed them on Kagome's hips. "If you don't get off of me, I am going to do things to you that Naraku hasn't." Sesshoumaru tells her in a husky voice.  
Naraku raised an eyebrow and watched them and saw Kagome wiggle atop Sesshoumaru. Naraku stood up and walked over to Kagome and Plucked her off of Sesshoumaru and walked back over to the sofa and sat Kagome down beside him and kissed her on her neck. "Such a bad girl." He says.  
Sesshoumaru sat up and saw Sara come into the room with drinks and the bowl of popcorn she sat down on the sofa and put the drinks on the coffee table Sesshoumaru stood up and Put the first movie in the DVD player and made sure the doors were locked and turned the lights out and sat down beside Sara, Naraku picked up the remote and pushed play.  
The movie started up and Kiss the Girls came on. Kagome moved closer to Naraku as the movie started up Sesshoumaru sat back as the creepy music started.  
"Why would you pick this out?" Sara asked him.  
"Shhh honey movie is on." Sesshoumaru said to her as he picked up a bottle of beer and sipped it.  
Naraku picked up his beer as well and took a sip from it as the movie went on Kagome ate more of the popcorn Kagome and Sara jumped when the intruder entered the house. Naraku winced when Kagome dug her nails into his arm.  
"Watch out!" Kagome yelled at the tv.  
As the movie went on Kagome and Sara were on the edge of their seats as they were closing in on the killer.  
There was a loud slam and Kagome jumped into Naraku's lap. "Kagome it's just a movie." He says to her as he rubs his hand over her leg.  
"I know." She says to him as she rests her head on his shoulder  
Sara was happy when the movie was over and the kidnapper killer was dead. "Well that was good beside some of the scenes." She says and gets up and puts a Movie in this time. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes."Come on Sara not this." He says to her.  
As the NoteBook came on.  
Naraku sighed too this was a chick flick that was for sure Kagome climbed off of Naraku's lap. "I love this movie." She says to Sara.  
"I know." Sara says to her.  
Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku letting him know the next was going to most likely an anime. Naraku stood up and went into the kitchen and threw the bottle into the trash and opened the Fridge and got two more out and walked back out the kitchen and sat down to see Kagome and Sara crying.  
Sesshoumaru ate more popcorn as the movie dragged on. When the movie was finally over Naraku and Sesshoumaru were both asleep.  
Kagome smiled at seeing the two asleep.  
"Hey let's pain their nails." Sara said with a grin and the two went upstairs and got pink and blue nail polish and they came down and walked back over to the sofa and sat in front of Naraku and Sesshoumaru and took their shoes and socks off. Kagome began painting Naraku's nails pink while Sara painted Sesshoumaru's blue.  
After the toenails were painted, they did the fingernails and cleaned up the table leaving the beers on the table taking out the empty bowl and fixed some sandwiches and turned the lights back on.  
The two sat at the kitchen table talking and waited for Naraku and Sesshoumaru to awake. "So I was thinking that we do a dinner this weekend and invite all our parents over." Sara says to her.  
"Sure that's fine with me you think the boys will go for it?" Kagome asks.  
"We'll make them agree." Sara tells her as she sits back in her chair.  
"I think by the end of the week my cousin Maayana will be here soon and s he will be in my old room." Kagome says to her.

"Oh yeah what's she like?" Sara asks.  
"Well when I saw her she was 10 and shy she's 14 now so who knows." Kagome tells her.  
"Well I can't wait to meet her." Sara tells her.

Naraku and Sesshoumaru woke up to see the movie was off and sighed in relief they then noticed that Kagome and Sara weren't in the room. "Kags, Sara?" Naraku called.  
"In the kitchen." Kagome tells him.  
Naraku stood up and grabbed his beer and walked into the kitchen and kissed Kagome on her head..  
Kagome smirked as she looked down at Naraku's feet and then his hand waiting to see him notice it as well as Sesshoumaru.  
"You two fell asleep on us." Sara said to him.  
"Well we can go back to watching I'll make more popcorn."Naraku tells them and gets out another bag and looks at his nails taking a closer look he sees they're blue.  
"Sara!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he stormed into the kitchen."Why the hell are my toenails and fingernails pink!" he roared.

Sara couldn't help but laugh. "It serves you right for going to sleep during the movie!" she says to him  
Naraku looked at his feet. "Blue you could have least used black." Naraku tells her as he throws that bag into the microwave and turns it on.  
"Let them have their fun Sess we can always do payback." Naraku says to him  
Sesshoumaru smirked."Yeah you're right." Sesshoumaru says to him and walks out the kitchen.  
Kagome and Sara shrugged not thinking the two could do much harm to them or were capable of coming up with a decent enough plan.

Gatenmaru was now back at home he didn't know where Kagome was staying since she moved out her mom's house but that wouldn't stop him he found her once he find her again and this time she would not escape him he had taken a bath and his long wavy black hair was now hanging on his broad shoulders as he sat back in his chair looking at a game on the tv.  
He looked at the photos that Jakstou had taken when Kagome was still in highschool it was pictures of her, Naraku, Sesshoumaru and Sara and some other kids he rubbed his chin maybe he could get Sara and Sesshoumaru to turn against Kagome given the right push. He chuckled This would work he would take her friends from her and then turn the man she loves against her as well giving her no choice but to turn to him.


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome and Sara were out by the pool relaxing while Sesshoumaru and Naraku were standing over the hot grill. "So we have ribs, burgers, corn and hot dogs the salads were still in the house in the fridge." Naraku says to Sesshoumaru.  
"Yes now move out the way so I can grill." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
"What I am grilling too!" Naraku growls at him  
"Fine." Sesshoumaru says to him and takes the ribs and puts them on the grill, while he did that Naraku looked over at Kagome and Sara lounging in the chairs in their bikinis. "Ladies would you like to help?" Naraku asks.  
Sara turned her head to look at him. "No thanks we cook every day." Sara tells him with a smile on her face as she picks up her glass of ice tea and takes a sip from it. And then places it back on the table in between her and Kagome.

Kagome straightened out her tanned leg as she looked out at the pool. "Naraku why aren't you helping Fluffy?" Kagome asked him as she turned her head to look at him.  
Sesshoumaru stiffened as she called him that dreadful nickname. "He will help after the ribs are done." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
Naraku walked over to Kagome and bent his head down and kissed her on the lips. Kagome smiled and ran her hand over his face.  
Sara stood up and walked over to the pool and dived in making a small splash she came up pushing her now wet hair away from her face as she watched Sesshoumaru tend to the ribs and Naraku kiss Kagome.  
Kagome broke the kiss and stretched before standing up giving Naraku a great view of her plump bottom in the bikini bottom. Naraku growled softly as he looked at her his shaft began to grow hard. He licked his dry lips and then looked at Kagome's whole shapely body. Naraku cleared his throat and walked back over to Sesshoumaru and began to think about other things to get his erection down. He thought about Kagura in a swimsuit and shivered that helped him.  
"What's up with you?" Sesshoumaru asks him.  
Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru."Nothing is wrong with me." He tells him  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head and went back to the ribs. "You can start putting the burgers on if you want." Sesshoumaru says to Naraku.  
Naraku went into the house and grabbed the burgers and was about to head back outside when the doorbell rang, Naraku placed the plate of burgers on the kitchen counter top and then walked out the kitchen and to the front door and opened it seeing his baby sister Kanna.  
Kanna was 14 years old and she wore a pair of short shorts and a blue spaghetti strap top her long white hair straight down her back her big round dark eyes looked up at Naraku with amusement in them. "Hey big brother." Kanna says with a smile as she walks into the house.  
"Why are you here?" Naraku asked her as he closed the door behind him.  
"Well Daddy dropped me off on his way to work. I heard mom telling him you were having a cookout." Kanna tells him.  
"I see." Naraku says to her as he walks back into the kitchen and grabs the plate of burgers and goes out back with Kanna following him.

Kanna walked over to her crush. "Sesshoumaru!" she says happily as she walks over to the grill. "Kanna I didn't know you were coming." Sesshoumaru says to her as he moves out the way so Naraku can grill the burgers. Naraku growled as the burgers hit the heat.

"Oh I wanted to see my big brother." Kanna tells him and grabs Sesshoumaru's hand when she sees Sara get out the pool and grab a towel and wipe the excess water off her body. Sara looked over at Sesshoumaru and saw Kanna.  
"Hmm Kanna is here." Sara says to Kagome.  
Kagome got up from the chair and saw Kanna. "Naraku didn't say anything about her coming over." She says to Sara.  
"Hey Sesshoumaru have you been working out?" Kanna aks.  
Naraku snorted hearing this, knowing this was stroking Sesshoumaru's ego. "Well I always work out." Sesshoumaru says to Kanna and takes his hand away from hers and walks over to Sara and kisses her on her lips.  
Kagome walked over to Kanna. "Hey Kanna would you like something to drink?" She asks the young teen.  
"Oh Kagome no thanks." Kanna says to her as she looks at Sesshoumaru.  
Kagome nodded her head and walked over to Naraku. "Hey you." She says to him.  
"Hey sorry I didn't know the brat be over here. I am going to kill my dad." Naraku tells her.  
"It's okay Naraku we have ice tea for her." Kagome tells him with a smile.  
"Yeah well she only came here because Sesshoumaru is here." He tells her.

Kagome smiled at him, "Yes I know she has a crush on Sess." Kagome says as she watches Kanna stare at Sesshoumaru.  
Naraku flipped the burgers. "Hey Kagome can. You go inside and get the chicken and cheese?" Naraku asks her.  
"Sure I'll be right back." Kagome tells him as she goes inside and gets the chicken and cheese and comes back out giving them both to Naraku  
Naraku took them and put the chicken on the grill, Kanna walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Hey Sesshoumaru how about showing me around?" She asks him.  
"Well we're about to eat Kanna maybe after okay?" Sesshoumaru asks her.  
"Alright." Kanna says with a smile. "Hey Sara Kagome said. For you to get the tea and Rest of the drinks." Kanna tells her.  
Sara looks at Sesshoumaru and walks pass him and goes into the house to get the drinks.

Kanna than led Sesshoumaru over to the chairs and pushed him down into the chair. "Kanna?" he asks her a bit surprised by her forwardness. Kanna giggled and sat down in the chair beside him. "Sorry." She says as she takes off her top revealing her pink and white bikini top her breasts were just staring to grow her nice flat stomach was tanned. "I am so glad that Naraku moved out the house, mom turned his stinky room into mine and my room has been made into another guest room." Kanna tells him.  
"Oh really well it's a good thing Naraku has this home then isn't it?" Sesshoumaru says to her.  
"Mhmm but you could come over and spend the night in my room." Kanna tells him.  
Sesshoumaru smirked at her, Kanna was messing with fire.  
"Sure Kanna I'll keep that in mind." Sesshoumaru tells her and Leans over his lips barely touching hers before he gives her a kiss on her forehead and stands up and walks over to Naraku.  
"Having fun?" Naraku growled at him.  
"I was just giving her a kiss on her forehead." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
"Yeah that better be all that you do." Naraku tells him  
The burgers were done along with the chicken, Sesshoumaru put the sauce on the ribs while Naraku put the sauce on the chicken.  
Kagome and Sara set up the table making Kanna help, Naraku and Sesshoumaru brought the food over as the plates were placed on the table, everyone sat down and the food was served. "So Kanna was telling me how your parents gave her your room." Sesshoumaru says to Naraku.  
Naraku placed a burger on his plate along with some salad. "Oh did they now. Oh well I wasn't planning on coming bu to visit anyway." Naraku tells them as he looks at Kanna.

"So Kanna how's your summer so far?" Kagome asks her as Sara fixes her plate and Sesshoumaru's.  
"Oh it's going good. We'll be going away in a few weeks." Kanna tells her.  
"The family trip that's right, Kagome you want to come along. We go to Hawaii every year." He tells her before taking a bite of his burger.  
"I like that." Kagome says with a smile and eats.  
"Well that means Sara and I will have the house all to ourselves." Sesshoumaru says as he kisses Sara on her neck.  
"I like that idea." Sara says to him and places her hand on his cheek.  
"How long will we be gone Naraku?" Kagome asks.  
"A month, why?" Naraku asks her as he takes a sip of his beer.  
"Well I told you my cousin Maayana is coming up here." Kagome reminds him.  
"Oh that's right well we don't have to go its just my family and Kanna." Naraku tells her  
"Are you sure?" Kagome asks as she bites her bottom lip.  
"Sweetie I am sure." Naraku says smiling at her.  
"So how old is your cousin Kagome?" Kanna asks her.  
"She's 14 last time I saw her she was nine."Kagome tells Kanna.  
"Oh well I can't wait to meet her."Kanna tells her.  
"Yeah you'll both be going to the same school." Kagome tells her with a smile but on the inside she was hoping that Gatenmaru didn't try to do anything to her or her cousin.  
Naraku looked at Kagome and rubbed her hand. "Everything will be fine. I promise you." He says to her.  
Kagome smiled at Naraku. "I'll be right back." Kagome tells them and stands up and walks into the house and over to the phone and picks it up and dials her mom. "Hello?" Kagome's mom said.  
"Hi mom it's me." Kagome says to her.  
"Hey sweetie how's everything?" Her mom asked.  
"It's great, listen mom do you know when Maayana is coming?" Kagome asked her.  
"Oh she'll be here by the end of the week I just got off the phone from your Uncle." Suki tells her.  
"Oh that's good." Kagome says.  
"Kagome are you doing okay?" Suki asks her  
"Yes I am we're having a cookout as we speak you haven't had any problems have you?" Kagome asks her.  
"No, he hasn't called or come around." Suki tells her.  
"I am glad if you need to go with you to the airport just call me." Kagome tells her.  
"Thank you Kagome, but you have fun with your friends and don't worry so much I want you to enjoy your summer." Suki tells her.  
Kagome smiled. "Thanks mom, I will but I also want you to be okay." Kagome says to her.  
"Kagome I am okay if you're okay, maybe I'll come by tomorrow and see you." Suki tells her.  
"Alright mom, I love you, I better go, talk to you later bye." Kagome says.  
"Bye baby." Suki tells her and hangs up the phone.  
Kagome hung up the phone and walked back outside and s at down and drank some ice tea she kissed Naraku on his lips she wondered how Naraku would act if he knew of the things she had yet to tell him about her past.

*****************************************************************************  
Gatenmaru had moved to a mansion and was sitting out by his pool he was drinking A margarita when Jakotsu came out and handed him a thick folder."As you requested." Jakotsu tells him.  
"Thanks, have a seat."Gatenmaru tells him and opens up the file and begins to read it. He smirked at what he read. "Perfect this will be her downfall." Gatenmaru says with a chuckle.


	17. Chapter 17

Gatenmaru looked over the papers now that he sat at his desk reading them over carefully now that he had things set up all he needed was to confront Kagome and her friends. He stood up from his chair and placed his hands behind his head. He put the papers in the folder and placed them under his arm and walked out of his study and grabbed his car keys and left the house to go and find his precious Kagome.  


* * *

Kagome and Naraku were at the airport with Suki to pick up her cousin Maayana. Kagome held Naraku's hand in hers as they waited for her cousin's plane to land. "Kagome are you okay?" Naraku asks her.  
"Yes I am fine just a little nervous it's been so long since I've seen her." Kagome tells him.  
The plane landed and the passengers began getting of the plane Maayana came off the plane she had short black hair and light-green eyes she wore a pair of shots and a blue tank top her breasts were just starting to grow. Her hips were also starting to develop.  
"Maayana!" Suki yelled and waved her hand in the air.  
Maayana smiled and ran over to her aunt with her bag."Hey Kagome!, Aunt Suki!" She says to them.  
"Hey cuz." Kagome says and walks over to her and hugs her. Maayana hugs her back and then lets her go and sees Naraku.  
"Who's this?" Maayana asks.

"Maayana this is Naraku my boyfriend."She tells her.  
Naraku walked over to the young teen. "Nice to meet you." He says to her and holds his hand out for her to shake. Maayana smiled at Naraku and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." She tells him as she smiles up at him  
"Well Maayana you must be tired let's get your luggage so we can go home." Suki says to her.  
"Of course Aunt Suki." She says to her.  
Suki and Maayana went to get the rest of her luggage."So what do you think?" Kagome asks Naraku as they walk behind her mom and cousin.  
"Well she doesn't seem to be a brat like Kanna." Naraku tells her.  
"Well we won't know that for sure till she relaxes." Kagome tells him with a smile on her face.  
Naraku nodded his head and they caught up with Suki and Maayana. Naraku walked over to Maayana and took her bags from her."Come on ladies." He says to the three and walks to the exit and over to his parked car.  
"So Kags how did you two meet?" Maayana asks her.  
"We met in school of course and now we share a home with his best friend Sesshoumaru and his girlfriend Sara." Kagome tells her.

"Oh really, I didn't know that you moved out."Maayana says to her.  
"Yeah I haven't been gone to long."Kagome says as they walk out the airport and over to Naraku's car. Naraku opened the back door after putting Maayana's luggage in the trunk. Suki got in the back seat as did Maayana. Naraku closed the door for them and opened the front passengers' door for Kagome and kisses her on the lips before helping her into the car. Naraku closed the door and went around to the driver's side and got in and started the car up and drove toward Suki's home.  
"Maayana once you get settled, I'll come and get you and you can come over to my house and meet Naraku's little sister as well as Sess and Sara." Kagome says with a smile as she looks back on her cousin.  
"Yes I hope we can hang out soon."Maayana says to her.  
Naraku parked the car and popped the trunk and got out and grabbed the bags and walked up to the door. Suki, Kagome and Maayana got out the car, Suki took her keys out and walked up to the front door and unlocked it and walked in.  
Naraku placed the bags in the hallway. "Mom, Maayana call me if you need anything okay?" she asked them and hugged her mom and cousin.  
"Bye Kagome, Bye Naraku." Suki says to him.  
"Bye mom, bye Maayana."Kagome says  
"See you Mrs. Suki, nice meeting you Maayana." Naraku says to her and opens the door for Kagome and him. The two walk out the house and back to Naraku's car.  
Maayana watched from the window as Naraku and Kagome got in the car and drove away.  


* * *

  
Gatenmaru drove three hours out of the city he drove to a small cottage and parked the car there was a front yard with green grass and a picket fence, Gatenmaru got out the car and closed the door and walked up to the house and knocked on the door and waited for the door to open.

A young woman with long black hair and dark blue eyes she was wearing a light blue knee length dress. "Ah hello Gatenmaru." She says to him.  
"Kaguya, nice to see you." He says to her and walks into the house and closes the door behind him. "How is everything Kaguya?" he asked her  
"Good I was surprised when you sent me an email." She says to him.  
"Yes well the time has come for things to change." Gatenmaru says to her.  
Kaguya nodded her head and lead Gatenmaru out to the back where there was a set of swings, a sand box and a sliding board but on the swing was a child a boy to be exact with short dark brown hair, and big brown eyes he wore a pair of khaki shorts and a red top with blue lines in it.  
Gatenmaru walked up to the small boy. "Hello Kira." Gatenmaru says to him.  
"Hi daddy!" Kira says as he hops off the swing and hugs Gatenmaru on his leg. Gatenmaru smiled at his son and bent down to him and hugged him.

"Kira I am going to take you out today there is someone I want you to meet." Gatenmaru tells him  
"Okay daddy." Kira says happily. Kaguya looked at the 3-year old. "Hey sweetie why don't you go and get your bear so you and daddy can go." She says to him. "All right Aunt Kaguya." Kira says and runs into the house to get his stuffed bear.

"So today is the day huh?" Kaguya asks Gatenmaru.  
"Yes today is the day her world comes crashing down." Gatenmaru says with a grin on his face.  
"And how are you so sure he won't help her?"she asks him  
"He's not the type that likes being kept in the dark, and this is more fun than killing him." Gatenmaru tells her.  
"How do you think Kira will react when he sees her?" Kaguya asks him.  
"He will be fine, I have told him about her every since he could talk." Gatenmaru tells her and walks back inside the house.  
Kira came down the steps with his medium sized blue bear. "Ready daddy." Kira says to him.  
Gatenmaru walked over to Kira and took his small hand into his. "Say bye to Aunt Kaguya." Gatenmaru says to him.  
"Bye Aunt Kaguya." Kira says  
"Bye honey,have a good time with daddy." She says to him and watches as Gatenmaru walks out the house with Kira and over to his car. He opens the backseat and picks Kira up and places him in the car seat, he makes sure he is buckled in and hands him his teddy bear before closing the door.  
Gatenmaru got in the driver's seat and started up the car and started up the car and drove off toward Naraku's home.  


* * *

  
Kagome and Sara were upstairs talking while Sesshoumaru and Naraku were making dinner after being talked into it. "Kagome are you okay. You look nervous." Sara says to her.  
"I am a little nervous that's all." Kagome tells Sara as they sit on her bed.  
"Are you sure?" Sara asks  
"Well Sara what do you think would happen if you kept a secret from Sesshoumaru?" she asks  
Sara looked at Kagome."Well knowing Sesshoumaru he'll be angry at first then after a week of silent treatment we'll make up have great make up sex and all will be forgotten." Sara tells her.  
"I see well that's good to know."Kagome tells her.  
"What are you keeping from Naraku?" Sara asks her.  
"I well I told him so much but, this one thing I just can't tell him." Kagome said as tears started to come to her eyes. "I'll be back I just need sometime to think."Kagome tells her and gets up off the bed."Kagome wait!" Sara says to her.  
"Sara please tell Naraku that I needed to get something."Kagome asks her.  
Sara nod her head and watches as Kagome walks out the bedroom and goes down the steps and walks out the house and heads to the park to think.  


* * *

  
Sara came down a few minutes later and was about to go into the kitchen when the doorbell rings. Sara walked to the door and opened it. "What do you want?" Sara asked Gatenmaru.  
"Is this how you treat all your guests?" he asks her.  
"I do when they're unwanted." Sara tells him. "Naraku, Sesshoumaru!" she calls as she narrows her eyes at him.  
"What is it Sara?" Sesshoumaru asks her as he and Naraku come out from the kitchen.  
Naraku stops when he sees Gatenmaru. "What do you want?!" he asks him as he walks up to the door his hands balled into fist.  
"I came here to see Kagome is she here?" Gatenmaru asks him.  
"Do you think I would let you near her, you have 10 seconds to leave before I call the cops."Naraku warns him.  
"Daddy what's going on?" Kira asks as he peeks from behind Gatenmaru's leg.

"Ah Kira don't worry it's okay." He tells his son and looks at Naraku with a smirk on his face.  
"Daddy?" Naraku asks.  
"Yes Kira is mine and Kagome's child." He says.


	18. Chapter 18

**Recap  
"Ah Kira don't worry it's okay." He tells his son and looks at Naraku with a smirk on his face.  
"Daddy?" Naraku asks.  
"Yes Kira is mine and Kagome's child." He says.**

**NOW**

Naraku glared at Gatenmaru. "What the hell are you trying to pull?!"Naraku asked him.  
"I am not trying to pull anything Kira is mine and Kagome's son, but seeing your expression tells me that she didn't tell you this little detail."He says to Naraku.  
Sesshoumaru and Sara looked at Kira and then at Naraku to see what he would do hearing this news. Naraku's blood was boiling if this was true then Kagome had kept a big secret from him. Sara decided to speak up. "How about I take Kira into the kitchen to get some milk and cookies?" she asks.  
Kira looked up at his father waiting for the okay. "Go ahead son remember to say thank you."Gatenmaru says.  
"Yes daddy."Kira says and takes Sara's hand and goes into the kitchen, Gatenmaru walked in the house and looked around,"So when will Kagome be back?" Gatenmaru asks.

Naraku slammed the front door shut. "I want a DNA test there is no way that it is Kagome's child. She's just 17!"Naraku says to him.  
"Oh why not I was with Kagome when she was 14 years old, she became pregnant that night I raped her over and over and then I left her for dead, she put Kira up for adoption and left for Japan, I didn't know about our child until I got out of prison." Gatenmaru tells him.  
Naraku growled and punched Gatenmaru in his face, Gatenmaru stumbled back holding his now hurt nose.  
"To be expected from you." Gatenmaru mumbled and took his hand away from his nose.  
"Get out of this house and if that child is Kagome's thane it will be up to her if she wants to have a relationship with him." Naraku tells him.  
Sesshoumaru walked over to the sofa and sat down, Naraku didn't need his help.  
"I want to see Kagome first. She needs to know about Kira." Gatenmaru tells him  
"I'll tell her everything she needs to know about him!" Naraku growls.

* * *

Kagome sat in the park trying to calm her nerves how could she tell Naraku that she had a baby and put it up for adoption. She raked her hands through her dark locks and looked up at the sky. Kagome got up from the bench and began walking back home she walked up to house and took her key out her pants pocket and put it in the lock. Sesshoumaru looked up when he heard the door knob turning. Naraku glared at Gatenmaru who had yet to leave.  
"Hey I'm back."Kagome says as she walks into the house and stops in her tracks seeing Naraku and Gatenmaru. "What are you doing here?" she asks him.

Gatenmaru stood up and looked at her and smiled. "Kagome I have someone that wants to meet you."He says to her.  
Kagome walked over to Naraku and took his hand in hers."What's going on?" she asks him.  
"Kagome, Gatenmaru claims that you two have a son together." He says to her  
"I.. So you found out." She said not even trying to deny it.  
"So it's true?" Naraku asks her.  
"Yes, it's true, I would have told you eventually Naraku, I didn't know, you knew this Gatenmaru!" She says with hate.  
"Of course I knew, he's very cute Kagome, don't you want to see him?" Gatenmaru asks  
"He's here?" Kagome asks  
"Yes, he's in the kitchen with Sara having milk and cookies."Naraku tells her.

Kagome walked over to the sofa and sat down beside Sesshoumaru. "I am sorry for keeping the truth from all of you, it's not that I hated my baby I just didn't want anything to do with him." She said as she glared at Gatenmaru.

"Well we should bring in Kira so that you two can finally meet." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
Kagome nodded her head and pushed her hair behind her ears showing off her gold bangle earrings. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked into the kitchen."Sara brings Kira in Kagome is here." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
"Okay come on Kira." Sara says to him and the three walk out the room. Kira ran over to Gatenmaru and hugged him on his leg. "Kira there is someone I want you to meet." Gatenmaru says to him Kira turned around and saw Kagome and smiled at her.  
Kagome smiled back at him and stood up and walked over to her son."Hello there Kira. You're so cute." She says and bends down to him. Naraku watched the interaction between the two.  
"Kira this is your mommy."Gatenmaru tells him  
"My mommy?" The 3-year old asks.  
"Yes I am your mommy."Kagome says to him and runs a hand through his dark hair, "I am so happy that you're well."Kagome tells Kira and hugs him she kissed the top of his head.  
Gatenmaru looked at Kagome and Kira and smiled. "You two need to bond so why don't I take you two out for dinner?" Gatenmaru asks.  
"That will not happen." Naraku tells him. "She can bond with him right here. We're getting ready to have dinner anyway."Naraku tells him  
Kagome looked at Naraku."Yes I like that idea better."Kagome says and stands up and takes Naraku hand in hers.  
Sara and Sesshoumaru looked at each other. "Yeah okay come on Naraku let's start dinner." He tells him. Naraku snapped his head around."You can make it on your own." He tells Sesshoumaru.  
"I'll help come on Sess." Sara said to him and walked out the living room to get started on dinner.  
Kagome held out her hand for Kira, he took it happily and Kagome walked over to the sofa and sat down and placed Kira in her lap. "Mommy why aren't you and daddy together?" he asks her. Naraku sat down on the sofa as well.

"Well Kira mommy and daddy. Don't get a long but we will both be there for you." Kagome tells him.  
"Oh okay." Kira says to her and smiles Gatenmaru's cell phone rang. He stood up."I'll be right back Kira." Gatenmaru says to him and goes outside to take the call.

* * *

"Hello Kaguya." Gatenmaru says to her  
"Hey so how's it going?" She asks him  
"Good so far Kira is bonding to her quickly but Kagome's boyfriend is a pain." He tells his sister.  
"Well just try to win Kagome over how long do you think you will be there?" she asks.  
"We're staying for dinner then I will be bringing Kira back home to you." He says to her.  
"Okay well I'll see you later on tonight then bye."Kaguya says and hangs up the phone.

* * *

Gatenmaru walks back inside the house and hears Kira laughing as he comes more into the room he sees Kagome tickling Kira on the sofa and watches as Naraku sits close by.  
"Mommy that tickles." Kira says in between laughs  
"I am glad you two are having such a good time." Gatenmaru says to her.  
"Yes me too. We can work out a schedule later."Kagome says to him.  
Naraku looked at Kagome they would have a long talk once Gatenmaru left you could smell the food coming from the kitchen, Sesshoumaru and Sara were making burgers and fries for everyone. Kira sat up and got off the sofa and walked over to his daddy and hugged him on his leg then looked up at him holding his hands up. Gatenmaru smiled at him and picked Kira up in his arms and kisses him on his face. "I love you baby." He says to him. Kagome stood up and stretched and went into the kitchen. "Everything okay?" Sara asks.

"Yes, I am going to set the table."Kagome tells them and walks over to the cabinet and takes the plates out and walks over to the table and then gets the napkins and glasses and finishes setting the table.  
Sesshoumaru put the burgers on the buns and placed them on the table while Sara took the fries out the oven and put them on a plate as well and placed them on the table. Kagome walked over to the door. "Dinner is ready." She says.  
Naraku stood up and walked to the kitchen knowing Gatenmaru was following him with Kira in his arms.  
Naraku walked over to Kagome and kissed her on the lips and then pulled her chair out for her. "Thank you." Kagome says to him and sits down  
Sara brought out some ice tea in the pitcher fro everyone before sitting down as well. Sesshoumaru sat down after getting the ketchup, pickles, relish and onions. Kira sat down in the chair next to Kagome and Gatenmaru.

"You want a burger Kira?" Kagome asks him.  
"Yes mommy." Kira says to her. Kagome picked up the burger. "What do you want on it?" she asks.  
"Ketchup and pickles!" Kira says happily.  
Kagome smiles and fixes his burger and then puts fries on his plate, while Naraku and the others fixed their own.  
"So do you have a babysitter for Kira, Gatenmaru?" Naraku asks him.  
"My sister watches him for me that is where I will be dropping him off at tonight he stays with her while I work and look for a home." Gatenmaru says to him.  
Kagome looked up when he said his sister. "Oh Kaguya watches him huh?" Kagome asks.  
"Yes he's fond of her." Gatenmaru says and looks at Kagome.  
"Well I am not working right now or in school I can take him."Kagome tells him.  
"Please daddy can I stay with mommy?" Kira asks him with a glob of ketchup on his mouth.  
Kagome smiled at Kira and took the napkin and wiped his mouth.  
"Yeah we can watch him that way he and Kagome can bond." Naraku said and bit into a fry.

"I'll think about it."Gatenmaru says  
Sesshoumaru and Sara ate quietly, after Kira had his second burger he was full, dinner was over and Kagome was sitting on the sofa with Kira resting his head on her lap Gatenmaru looked at the time. "I have to get going." Gatenmaru tells Kagome.  
Kagome picked Kira up in her arms and followed Gatenmaru to the door.  
Naraku followed them and stood at the door as Kagome walked over to the car and put Kira in the back seat and kissed him on his forehead she then closed the door. Gatenmaru was leaning against the door,  
"We need to talk soon about him." He says.  
"We will talk through a lawyer Gatenmaru, and I am not stupid you think that using Kira will make me come to you, you're wrong I am with Naraku and that's who I will stay with." She says and walks away from him and over to Naraku and hugs him around his waist. The two watches as Gatenmaru got in the drivers, seat and started up the car and drove away.  
Kagome and Naraku then walked back into the house. "Kagome please tell my why you never told me about your son?" Naraku asks her as they walk back over to the sofa.  
Kagome sat down and sighed. "I never told you Naraku because I wanted to forget, I loved carrying Kira but I hated Gatenmaru and I just didn't want a reminder of him and I knew that at the age I was, I wouldn't be a good mother so I was giving him up they said they find him get a home, I am sorry I kept it from you, I just never knew Gatenmaru found out." Kagome says.  
Naraku sighed, "Kagome I get that you don't want to be reminded by him but you could have told me about Kira, when I saw him I saw all of you, how beautiful you really are he looks like you not that slimy bastard, we can go to court and get joint custody if you want that." Naraku tells her and takes her small hand in his.  
"Naraku I'm sorry I'll never keep another secret from you ever again." Kagome tells him and kisses Naraku on his lips.  
Naraku kissed her back his hands moving his hands to her face.

* * *

Gatenmaru arrived back at Kaguya's home he carried Kira to the door and knocked on it. Kaguya opened the door and let her brother in Gatenmaru took Kira up to his bedroom changed his clothes and tucked him into bed before coming back down to talk to Kaguya. "So what happened?" she asks as she puts on a pot of tea.  
"Well like I said we had dinner, her boyfriend is over protective and he should be, I am going to have Kagome now that she knows Kira is here she will be nicer to me and warm up and I will have her back in my arm." He says


	19. Chapter 19

Kagome slept in the next day with Naraku beside her it was peaceful so far Sesshoumaru and Sara were out running enjoying the summer heat. "So do you think Kagome and Naraku are going to be able to deal with all this?" Sara asks as they stop to get a drink of water.  
"Well Naraku in time will get over this since he loves Kagome, but he might have some trust issues with her now." Sesshoumaru tells Sara  
"Well Sess, I get why Kagome didn't tell him about Kira she wanted to forget what happened to her, Gatenmaru raped her and got her pregnant then he shows up and terrorizes her and then drops the bomb that he's been taking care of their son all this time!" Sara yells at him.  
Sesshoumaru stepped back from his angry girlfriend. "Baby I know I get it but you were asking how Naraku will act, you know how Naraku reacts you saw how he treated his past girlfriends." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
Sara growled at Sesshoumaru. "That's not the point Sess!, Kagome did what she did to protect herself she wanted to leave that behind." Sara tells him.

"Sara all I am saying is that Naraku might be upset not the fact that she has a kid not by him but that she hid it from him." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
Sara sighed and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist. "Come on let's go home take a shower and get breakfast started." He says to Sara. "Okay." Sara says to him as she nods her head. Sesshoumaru pulled away from her and the two began walking home instead of jogging back.  


* * *

Naraku woke up, he kissed Kagome on her neck as his hands moved around to her breasts where he squeezed them, Kagome smiled as she felt his hands on her breasts. "Naraku are you horny?" She asks him.  
Naraku bit the lobe of her ear to answer her., Kagome turned around and opened her eyes and kissed Naraku on his lips as she ran her hand through his hair. "Morning." She says to him after they broke the kiss. Naraku moved his hand over her hips, he pulled Kagome on top of him she straddled his hips. Naraku pushed Kagome's night gown up revealing her hot pink lace panties.

He pulled them down as much as he could. Kagome climbed off of him and pulled her panties all the way off as well as her powder blue nightgown now showing off her tan curvy body, she climbed back onto Naraku her breasts bouncing in his face. Naraku licked his lips as his hands moved up and grabbed and massaged them his penis coming to life Kagome felt Naraku's penis rub against her. Kagome moved her hands down to Naraku's penis and grabbed it she moved her hand up and down over the covered penis. Naraku groaned as her hands made him hard. He watched through lust filled eyes as Kagome pulled his thick erect penis out. "Kagome don't play let me make love to you." Naraku tells her.  
Kagome stood up some and slowly moved down until she was full with his cock. Naraku groaned at feeling her surrounded him. "You feel so good." He tells her as he places his hands on her hips, as Kagome began moving up and down on him, she tossed her head to the side as she squeezed his cock. "Naraku!" she screamed out as she placed her hands on his chest as she went up and down her breasts bouncing as she did so. Naraku grunted as his nails dug into her plump bottom. Kagome screamed as she squeezed Naraku's penis. Her orgasm came making her scream louder. Naraku hadn't cum yet he kept thrusting up into his chest rising with each thrust into her. "Ah so good, Kagome, I love you!" Naraku yells out as he spills his seed inside of her. Both were panting as their bodies were now coated in sweat. Kagome rested her head on Naraku's chest. Naraku ran his hand through Kagome's hair.  
She lifted her head up and kissed Naraku on his lips. "That was great." She says after ending the kiss. Naraku smiled at her as his hand moved up and down her back. "Come on let's take a shower." Naraku says to her.

Kagome nodded her head and got off of Naraku, her dark hair fell down her back, Naraku got out the bed as well and took her hand and the two walked into the bathroom Naraku walked over to the shower and turned it on. He stepped inside and held out his hand to Kagome, She took his hand and climbed into the shower as well, Kagome grabbed the Strawberry & Guava shower gel and grabbed the sponge and poured the shower gel on it and began washing Naraku's chest. Naraku's hand moved down hers as she made circular motions on his chest, she then moved her hand down to his stomach, her hand dipped dangerously low as her hand grazed his penis. Naraku moaned as she washed his cock. Kagome smirked to herself as she did this for him.

* * *

  
Sesshoumaru and Sara arrived back at the house and went inside and ran up to the shower in their bedroom and went into the bathroom and showered as well. The two finished taking a quick shower, they put on a pair of fresh clean clothes and same down stairs and started on breakfast. Sara made smoothies while Sesshoumaru made some scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. "I see the lovebirds aren't up yet." Sesshoumaru says to Sara.  
"I guess so if they didn't kill each other." Sara says.

"Now why would we kill each other?" Naraku asked as he walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt. Kagome smiled as she leaned on Naraku's shoulder, Kagome wore a pair of short, shorts that barely covered her round bottom, along with a royal blue sleeveless shirt.  
Sesshoumaru looked at them after putting the eggs on four plates. "No reason, breakfast is ready." Sesshoumaru says to Naraku.  
Kagome smiled and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. "It smells good she says to Sesshoumaru, who brought over two plates and placed them on the table and brought over two more plates and placed them on the table along with the bacon and plate of toast. He sat down at the table and looked Kagome over. " You like showing your ass to me don't you?" he said to Kagome.  
Sara looked at Naraku who had his back to her as he was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"You know it." Kagome says with a smirk.  
Sara chuckled as s he walked over to the table with two smoothies one for her the other for Kagome. Naraku walked over to the table and sat down and glared at Sesshoumaru. "You want an early death don't you?" Naraku asked his best friend.

"Hmm, don't get pissy, I am just joking with her." Sesshoumaru says with a smirk on his face.  
"Really I seem to recall you're an n ass man." Naraku says to him.  
"Be that as it may she flirted back with me." Sesshoumaru pointed out.  
Naraku looked at Kagome as she buttered her toast and bit into it. "What?" she asked and chewed . "You two like to make me crazy don't you?" Naraku asks.

"Naraku you're the only man I want, I would never cheat on you and Fluffy would never cheat on Sara." Kagome tells him

Sesshoumaru's left eye ticked and the nickname she gave him. "I told you about calling me that name." he says to Kagome.  
"But I like it." Kagome says to him.  
Sesshoumaru grabbed a strip of bacon and bit it. "So I was thinking that you, Kagome, me and Fluffy , I mean Sesshoumaru could go to the beach." Sara says as she drinks her smoothie.

"That's fine with me a day at the beach." Naraku says to Sara.  
"Well Sara we better go shopping." Kagome says to her.  
"What the hell for you have bikinis upstairs." Sesshoumaru says to the two women.

"But those were for the graduation party." Sara says to Sesshoumaru.  
Sesshoumaru sighed and pulled his credit card out and handed it to Sara. "Thank you." Sara says and kisses him on his lips.  
Naraku took his card out and looked at it. "You can have it but Sess and I get to pick out your bikinis." Naraku says to Kagome.

"Fine you can pick out mine and Sara's bikinis." Kagome tells him.

Naraku smirked and finished his breakfast and the four got in Sesshoumaru's SUV and drove to the mall to pick out bikinis, after Sesshoumaru parked the car the 4 got out and walked into the mall and headed for the swimsuit store Naraku and Sesshoumaru guided their girlfriends to the back where the bikinis were. Naraku walked over to the bikinis and picked out a red one which was a string bikini. "Naraku are you out of your mind?" Kagome asks him with her hands on her hips.

"What you have a great ass." Naraku tells her making sure he had her size and hands it to her. Kagome glared at him and took the bikini and went into the Dressing room while Kagome took her clothes off to try on the bikini, Naraku picked out some more and threw them in the room with Kagome. Sesshoumaru picked out a blue bikini with red lines on the side and gave her more to try on. "Let me know if you need help." Naraku says to Kagome.

Kagome put the string bikini on adjusting her boobs, "I am not coming out in this." she tells him. Naraku smiled and walked over to the door and opened it and walked in closing the door behind him Naraku's eyes went straight to Kagome's breasts. "We're buying this." he says to her.

"I am not wearing this to the beach!" Kagome tells him.  
"No you'll wear that at the house, try on the green one." Naraku says handing her a one piece. Kagome took it from him. "Okay get out." She says to him.  
Naraku walked out the room and waited for her too put that on.  
Sara had tried on 3 so far Sesshoumaru liked the string bikini with the black polka dots on them.  
Sara came out the dressing room back in her clothes handing Sesshoumaru the bikinis. Kagome came out dressed back in her clothes Naraku took the red bikini and the green one piece. Kagome walked over to Sara. "What did you get?" Sara asks her.  
"A red string bikini for the house and a green one for the beach." Kagome tells her.  
"Oh and what did you get?" Kagome asked her.  
"Well Fluffy is getting his blue bikini and another that I won't be wearing to the beach." Sara tells Kagome.  
"Oh same with Naraku." Kagome tells her as they walk to the front where Sesshoumaru and Naraku were paying for the bikinis.  
"Okay ladies let's go." Naraku says as he takes Kagome's hand and they walk out the store  
"Hey genius where are we going to change?" Sara asks Naraku as she holds Sesshoumaru's hand.  
"You can change in the car." Sesshoumaru says to Sara.  
"You damn pervert!" Sara hisses at Sesshoumaru as they walk out the mall.  
"We won't look. We'll stand guard outside." Naraku says as they walk to the car.  
Sesshoumaru unlocked the doors and got in the driver's seat and started it up, Kagome and Sara got in the back, Naraku closed the door for them and got in the front seat and closed the door. Sesshoumaru pulled out the parking lot and drove off toward the beach.  
"So Kagome are you going to see Kira?" Sara asked her.

Naraku looked out the window how he hated that bastard Gatenmaru he could deal with Kira since he looked so much like Kagome, Naraku tapped his fingernails on the dashboard as Kagome talked to Sara. "I do want to get to know Kira better this isn't his fault for what Gatenmaru did, In the end I will mostly have to go to court and I need to get a job." Kagome says to Sara.  
"Hmm we both can get. Jobs let's apply tomorrow." Sara says with a smile.  
Sesshoumaru and Naraku both look at each other knowing Sara won't last one day at a job.

Sesshoumaru arrived at the beach and it was crowded as it would be ."Okay you two change and we'll wait outside guarding you." Sess, tells the two and he gets out the car as does Naraku.

Kagome took her shirt off and bra and then her shorts and put on the green one piece swimsuit, she then pulled her hair back and put it in a high ponytail showing off her back. She then grabbed her shorts and put them back on. Sara took her Capri pants off and shirt and did the same putting on the blue bikini, Kagome helped Sara tie the back and the two then got out the SUV.  
"Why did you put the jeans back on?" Naraku asked Kagome  
Sesshoumaru on the other hand was smiling at seeing Sara in only her bikini."You look great Sara." Sesshoumaru tells her and puts his hand around her waist.  
"Yeah good come on you two." Sara says.  
Naraku placed his arm around Kagome's shoulder, and the two began walking to the beach where everyone one else was. Naraku brought along some beach towels and laid them out on the sand. Kagome sat down on the towel and leaned back as she relaxed for a change.

Sara grabbed Sesshoumaru by the hand and the two went into the water.

Naraku sat down beside Kagome on the towel. "Thank you for doing this." Kagome says to him. "I wanted to come be with you." Naraku says to her.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you I never met to hurt you in anyway." Kagome says to him.  
"I know, and I also know that it was hard it would bring up memories of him." Naraku says to her.  
Kagome nodded her head and smiled at Naraku and kissed him on his lips, as his hand moved to the lower curve of her back.  


* * *

Maayana was sitting on the sofa wearing a blue shirt and black shorts and a pair of sandals she was reading the latest Seventeen magazine when there was a knock at the door. Maayana stood up her magazine still in hand and walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Can I help you?" she asked  
Gatenmaru looked at the young teen and smirked. "Why hello there, is Suki home?" he asked her.  
"Aunt Suki is out who are you?" Maayana asks.  
"I'm a friend of Kagome's but she never mentioned you." He says.

"I'm her cousin Maayana." She says to Gatenmaru, Gatenmaru smirked the game just got more interesting.

Read and Review


	20. Chapter 20

"Maayana you say?" Gatenmaru asked her as he leaned against the door and looked her up and down. "Can I help you with something?" Maayana asked him.  
Gatenmaru licked his bottom lip. "Yes do you mind if I wait till your aunt comes back it's really important that I talk to her." Gatenmaru says to her.

"I don't know. I really shouldn't.'Maayana says to Gatenmaru as she places her hand on the doorknob.  
Gatenmaru looked at her and thought about how to answer her. "Please it's very important it's about Kagome and me." He says to her.  
"No, wait outside."Maayana says to him.  
Gatenmaru smirked, the girl wasn't naive like Kagome. "Very well I'll wait on the steps."Gatenmaru says to her and listens as she closes the door and locks it. Gatenmaru took out his cell phone and called Jakotsu.  
"Hello."Jaks said.  
"Jakotsu it's me listen, have you checked on Kagome and since I came back with Kira?" Gatenmaru asked.

"I went over there earlier but no one was home, I have no idea where they might be."Jakotsu says.  
"Hmm, well I want you to look up the Name Maayana, she's Kagome's cousin she looks to be 14, find out everything you can on her." Gatenmaru tells him

"Sure I'll get right on that."Jakotsu says to him and hung up.

Suki came home a few hours later and stopped at the walkway seeing Gatenmaru sitting on her steps Suki clutched her bag as she walked up the driveway and stopped and looked at Gatenmaru. "What do you want?" Suki asked him  
Gatenmaru stood up from the steps."Hello Suki, nice to see you again."He says.  
"What do you want here?" Suki asked him as she took her keys out of her purse.  
"I wanted to come here and talk to you about something important."Gatenmaru says to her.  
"Kagome isn't here." Suki tells him.  
"Oh I know that I visited Kagome last night, she didn't tell you I had a surprise for her  
Suki's eyes went wide. "What did you do to her?!" she yelled at him

"Nothing at all Naraku was there the whole time. I came to give her good news."He says to her.  
"That you're dying?" Suki asked  
Gatenmaru chuckled "Funny no if you recall Suki several years bak when I was locked up Kagome became pregnant with my child and you and she gave him up for adoption."Gatenmaru reminds her..

"H..how did you find out?" Suki stuttered.  
"I am rich that's how, your grandson is eager to meet you, Kagome met him last night, Kira looks like Kagome." He says.  
"Kira?" Suki asked him  
"Yes Kira, I wanted to wait for you in the house but your niece wouldn't let me in."Gatenmaru says to her as he folds his arms over his chest.

"Leave her alone!"Suki growled at him  
"I really have no interest in her, now are you going to let me in or not?" Gatenmaru asks.  
"You told me what I needed to know so you can leave!" Suki tells him.  
Gatenmaru narrowed his eyes at her. "You should be glad that I decided to tell you Suki, and not taint Kira against you and Kagome."  
"You're a monster!, if Kira knew how you treated his mother he hate you!" Suki tells him and walks pass him and up to her front door where she places the key in the lock.

"And how would he feel toward you if he knew you were the one that put him up for adoption?" Gatenmaru asked her.  
Suki unlocked the front door and opened it. "If I see Kira it will be with Kagome and Naraku."She tells him and walks inside and slams the door in Gatenmaru's face. Suki then leaned against the door.  
"Aunt Suki are you okay?" Maayana asked her.  
"Yes Maayana I want you to stay away from him, if you ever see Gatenmaru on the streets run."Suki tells her.  
"I will but he said that he was a friend of Kagome."  
"He's not a friend of hers, when you were just a baby Kagome met him and the two were a couple at least I thought so at first, you see Gatenmaru is very rich and he isn't use to being told no, so when Kagome decided to break up with him, he didn't take it well. He kidnaped her raped her and beat her, Kagome was in a coma for three months, during that time the doctors found out she was pregnant when Kagome woke up, I told her she was having a baby, she cried, and we decided together that it be best for the baby to be put up for adoption."Suki tells her.

"I'm so sorry Aunt Suki. I never knew this about Kagome."She says  
Suki made sure the front door was locked and walked over to the sofa and sat down dropping her purse on the floor. "I am surprised that Kagome didn't call me and tell me about this." Suki says to Maayana.  
"Maybe she will, she could be getting use to the fact that she is a mommy."Maayana says to her.  
"I just wish Gatenmaru would leave her alone and let her live in peace."Suki tells her as she kicks off her heels.

"How about you call Kags then?" Maayana suggested.  
Suki reached over and picked up the phone and dialed the house first not getting an answer she then dialed Kagome's cell.  


* * *

Kagome was laying on her stomach as Naraku rubbed suntan lotion on her back. "Your hands feel so good." Kagome says to him.  
"Yeah, I am glad I could get you out here."Naraku tells her and kisses Kagome on her neck.  
"Hey can. You go and get me some strawberry ice cream after you're done?" she asks him.

Naraku moved his hands down to her butt and squeezed it. "Yeah I'll get it for you." He says to her.  
Sara and Sesshoumaru were busy making a sand castle, "Hey Sess, I'm getting hungry can you get me something?" Sara asks.  
Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to where Naraku and Kagome were and he grabbed the bag and got his wallet out and put it in his pocket.

"Hey wait up."Naraku says to him as he grabs his own wallet as well, Naraku then walks over to the ocean and dips his hands in the water and cleans them off and goes with Sesshoumaru to get some food for the girls and themselves.

"So how do you really feel Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asks his longtime friend  
"I hate that he won't stay the hell out of our lives, I also hate the fact that she felt she had to lie to me, that she didn't trust me enough to tell me she had a baby."Naraku says to him.

"When you first met Kagome, what did you want from her?" Sesshoumaru asks him as they walk to one of the stands.  
"I wanted her in my bed, but once I got to know her and found out she wasn't like the others I wanted to be with her forever and I still do, I just hate that she has a child with him."Naraku says to him  
"Yes it was a shock to me as well, Kagome loves you Naraku don't fuck it up."Sesshoumaru tells him.

"I am not going to fuck it up!"Naraku tells him and orders strawberry ice-cream for Kagome and gets a hot dog for himself.

Sesshoumaru got Sara an apple fritter and a hot dog as well. "Well you know I have your back."Sesshoumaru says to Naraku.  
"Is that so or do you just like looking at my girls ass?" Naraku asked him.

Sesshoumaru smirked after he paid for the snacks and began walking back. "Naraku it wounds me for you to think I would only help to peek in on Kagome." He says to him.

Naraku glared at the back of Sesshoumaru's head and he walked behind him "You bastard you better keep your hands and dick to yourself!" Naraku warns him.  
When the two got back to the girls they gave them their treats and sat down as well.  
"I guess when we get back home I have to tell my mom about Kira."Kagome said in between licks.

"Yeah I wonder how she's going to react." Sara says as she nibbles on her fritter.

"She'll be shocked that's for sure, but it's not Kira's fault." Naraku says to Kagome and kisses her on her forehead.  
Sesshoumaru bit into his hotdog. "So how about this weekend we have dinner at the house invite Kagome's mom and cousin and your parents and Kanna, and of course Kira."Sesshoumaru suggests.  
Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru like he was crazy. "I guess we can have a dinner, whose going to do all this cooking?" Kagome asks

"We all can help."Naraku says to her and finishes his hot dog.  
"Okay when I get home I'll call my mom and Sara and I can make a shopping list and you and Sesshoumaru can go to the store and pick the items up."Kagome tells him.

"That's fine with me."Sesshoumaru says as he looks at the women passing by, after some more tanning and swimming the teens packed up and headed back home, Kagome picked her phone up as Naraku drove home "My mom called."Kagome says aloud and dials her mom back..

Suki was reading a book when the phone rang, she closed her book and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said.  
"Hi mom what's up?"Kagome asks.  
"Kagome I tried calling you all day where have you been?" Suki asked her.

"We went to the beach, we're on our way back home did something happen?" Kagome asks.  
"Gatenmaru came by earlier and he told me some things."Her mom says.  
"Oh did he I think I have a good idea of what he told you, can I talk to you when I get home?" Kagome asks.  
"Alright sweetie, I'll talk to you soon."Suki tells her.  
"Okay bye mom, love you."Kagome says and hangs up the phone.

"I hate Gatenmaru, that bastard he went to see my mom and told her about Kira!" Kagome tells them.  
"You know, I know some people who can kill him."Sesshoumaru said to her.  
Naraku chuckled. "I'll help."Naraku says to Sesshoumaru.

"No just let me deal with him, if you two do anything crazy it might ruin my chances of getting custody of Kira."Kagome tells them as they pull into the driveway.

Kagome and Sara got out the car and went in through the garage they dropped their towels and pants and tops on the floor and walked over to the sofa plopped down on it, Naraku and Sesshoumaru walked in and sat down next to them.

* * *

Gatenmaru was back in his home looking at the info Jakotsu had emailed him on Maayana. "Interesting she's the same age as Kagome was."He says as he looks at some photos that had been sent as well. Gatenmaru's plan was moving forward he would soon be back together with Kagome, he now knew their son was the key to it.


	21. Chapter 21

ch21

**I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, except for Keski**

Kagome went over to her mom's house the next day so they could talk, Maayana and Suki along with Kagome were sitting in the kitchen drinking ice tea. "I am sorry he came here mom, he thinks now that I know about Kira that he holds all the cards and in a way he does , he decides when I can see Kira."Kagome tells her.

"I am sorry baby, I should have never made you give him up." her mom says to her.

"It's not your fault mom we thought Kira would be better off with another family." Kagome says to her.

"He seemed nice when he came here earlier." Maayana says

"He's not Maayana trust me he's no good." Kagome tells her and takes a sip of her ice tea.

"So what else is going on with you?" Suki asked her.

"We went to the beach, we were going to go away to Naraku's parents summer home but we decided not to go I guess it was a good idea since Kira showed up."

"Well speaking of him when do I get to meet my grandson?" Suki asked her.

"I don't know Gatenmaru is suppose to call me, he's really cute mom, and Naraku is okay with it which means a lot to me." she says.

"That's good, I was wondering how Naraku was handling that." Suki says

"You want to go out mom, you me and Maayana?" Kagome asks her.

"I'd like that but I have to go into work." Suki tells her.

"Okay well Maayana we can go out no point in you staying in this big house all by yourself." Kagome says with a smile.

"Sure that be great!" Maayana tells her and stands up and takes her empty glass and places it in the dishwasher. "I'll be right back." she tells Kagome and walks out the kitchen.

"That's really nice of you." Suki says to Kagome.

"Well I know what it's like to be alone."Kagome says to her.

Suki stood up and took the empty glasses and put them in the dishwasher. Kagome stood up and walked over to her mom and hugged her.

"Go have fun." Suki says to her.

Kagome smiled at her mom . "I love you mom."

"I love you too." Suki tells her.

Maayana came back down wearing a pair of sunglasses, she showed off her tanned legs in her shorts, with her pink top. "I am ready." she says to Kagome.

"See you later mom." Kagome says to her and takes her car keys out her pocket and walks over to her cousin and the two walk out the house and get in the car and drive off.

* * *

Naraku went out since Kagome was out visiting her mom, and Sesshoumaru and Sara were out as well. He decided to go and pay his parents a visit before they left for the summer house. Naraku drove up to the house and parked his car in the driveway, he then got out the car , closing the door behind him and walking up to the house, he rang the doorbell waiting for someone to answer.

The door opened. "Naraku what are you doing here?" Kane asked him.

"Nice to see you too dad." Naraku says to him and walks inside the house.

Kain closed the door and turned around to look at his son. "What's up?" Kane asked.

"I thought I come and see you before you guys left." he says to his dad.

"Ah that's nice of you, too bad you're not coming with us this summer." Kane tells him and pats him on his back.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Naraku says to him.

"Okay well your mom and sister are out shopping so how about we have some pizza and you can tell me over that." his dad says to him.

Naraku nodded his head and the two went into the kitchen, the cooks had been dismissed for the summer, Kane took out a frozen pizza and turned the oven on and placed the pizza in the oven. Kane then sat down at the kitchen counter. "So what's on your mind?" Kane asks.

"As you know Kagome and I are dating and that I love her very much, but things have changed a bit."Naraku tells him.

"What's going on?" Kane asks.

Kagome's bastard ex boyfriend he won't stay out of our lives he harassed her and Sara when the two went to the spa, then he shows up at the house with a boy about three years old and here's the shock , it's his and Kagome's." Naraku tells him.

"What?!, what do you mean their kid?" Kane asked.

"When Kagome was younger Gatenmaru raped her, he nearly killed her, he was then sent to jail and I guess that's when she found out she was having a baby, Kagome gave the baby up for adoption she never told me because she didn't want to relive her past." Naraku tells him.

"I see, I didn't know you were dealing with so much." Kane tells him and walks over to the fridge, and gets out two sodas and sets them on the counter.

"Yeah that's the reason I decided to not go away with you guys, I know Kags wants to get to know Kira, she wants to get custody of him."

"Are you okay with this?" his dad asks him.

"Yes, I just want Gatenmaru out the way." Naraku says to him.

Kane looked at his son and smiled. "I know of somebody that can help you." he says.

"You do who?" Naraku asks him.

Kane looked Naraku in the eyes when he spoke." Keski Hatori."

Naraku growled at the sound of that name. "You mean your bastard of a lawyer, the one who made my life hell when I was a kid?!Naraku yelled.

"You still act like a kid." Kane says to him.

"Hmph." Naraku said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Son he is the best why do you think I keep him employed?" Kane asks him.

"To make my life hell." Naraku tells him.

"He's a get lawyer, let him come over today and we can talk to him it's the least I can do before I go away." Kane tells him and walks over to the stove and opens the oven and grabs the pot holder and takes the pizza out and sets it on the counter. "So what do you say about Keski?"

Naraku sighed. "Fine call him."

Kane took out his cell phone and called Keski. "Hatori Law & Offices how can I help you?" the Secretary asks.

"Hi Kaguya, it's Mr. Reed, is Keski in?" he asks.

"Hello Mr. Reed, yes he's in, I'll put you through." she tells him, and presses the button, Kane hears a series of beeps , then the phone ringing. "Hello Kane, how's it going?" Keski asks him as he sits back in his chair.

"It's going well, listen Keski I was wondering if you could come over today, Naraku needs your help." he says to him. Naraku growled in the background as he bit into his pizza.

"Oh really?" Keski said as he sat up straight now. "I'll be there in an hour, Kane."

"Thank you Keski, see you then." Kane says and hangs up the phone. "There all done." Kane says to Naraku.

An hour later Keski pulled up to the house he got out the car carrying his briefcase he walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Naraku opened the door and stared at Keski.

"Hello Naraku nice to see you again." he says to him. Keski had long black hair that was tied back in a low ponytail, he had sky blue eyes, he was tall with a tanned skin, he wore a black suit, Keski looked more like a model than lawyer.

Naraku stepped aside so Keski could come in. "Don't think because my dad called means I don't hate you any less." Naraku says to him.

"Naraku you really have to get over your hate of me and Midoriko getting together."he tells him.

"Shut the fuck up, you bastard you knew I was in love with her!" Naraku yelled.

Keski smirked as he placed one hand in his pants pocket, looking at the teen. Kane came out of the study hearing Naraku yell.

"Are you two at it again?" Kane asked as he tapped his foot.

Keski turned to Kane and smiled. "Hey Kane, there's no problem, so how can I help you Naraku?" Keski asks.

"Why don't we talk in my office." Kane says to them.

The three walked into the office, The office had a warm feel to it the walls were painted a light brown with a leather brown sofa there was a mahogany desk with two chairs in front of the desk and leather chair behind the desk. Kane walked over to the table and sat down behind it. "Have a seat." he says to them.

Keski sat down placing his briefcase on the floor."Now Keski I called you here today because Naraku's girlfriend Kagome she needs your help." Kane says.

"Oh you have a girl?" Keski says turning to look at Naraku.

"Yeah and I need your help, he ex boyfriend has been harassing her, he raped Kagome when she was younger and he went to jail but got out and now I find out she had a kid with him who's 3 years old and Kagome want to get custody of Kira." Naraku tells him.

"That's a lot to take in, well I can draw up some documents and file them with the court but I'll need to talk to Kagome too, the court will want to know how old she is, her income." Keski says as he opens his brief case and writes all the info down on the note pad.

"She's visiting her mom right now so maybe you can come by my house tomorrow and talk to her." Naraku tells Keski.

"Your home, that's right you graduated living on your own that's good Naraku, well give me your address and number." Keski says to him.

Naraku gave Keski his address and number, "I appreciate you doing this Keski." Kane tells him.

"It's my pleasure Kane after all you did to help me get into the right college and start my own company." Keski tells him.

"Yes I did, so how are you and Midoriko doing?" Kane asks him.

Keski looked out the corner of his eye at Naraku. "We're doing good not married yet but good, we just moved in together, she's just finished college started working at the Mercy hospital." Keski tells him.

"Least she has some sense not to marry you." Naraku says with a smirk.

"Naraku." Kane warned his son.

"It's okay Kane, I haven't asked her to marry me yet Naraku but rest assured when we do you'll be the first to know." Keski tells him and closes his briefcase and then stands up.

"Your going so soon?" Kane asks.

"I have other clients , unless there is something else?" Keski asks.

"There is can you get a restraining order against Gatenmaru?" Naraku asks.

"I can do that, don't worry Naraku I will do everything in my power to help your girlfriend get custody of her son."

"Thank you Keski." Naraku tells him and stands up as well.

Kane smiled at the two for a change the two weren't trying to kill each other. "I'll be out of the country Keski so it will just be you and Naraku."Kane says.

"Okay well in that case Naraku I'll be at your house tomorrow at 10 am sharp." Keski says to him.

"Okay see you then." Naraku says to him.

Keski nodded his head and headed fro the door. "I'll walk you out." Kane says to him and the two walk out the office. "Keski I want you to do everything , and anything to get Kagome custody." Kane tells him.

"It shouldn't be to hard seeing as he raped her years ago, I have to say Kane I am proud of Naraku he's really matured from the little boy I once knew, the old Naraku would demand I do it, he has a little respect for me." Keski says.

"Yes, so when Mika, Kanna and I return you and Midoriko have to come over for dinner."

"That will be fun, I better go so I can talk to a judge." Keski tells him and opens the front door. "See you." Keski waved as he walked to his car and got in and pulled out the driveway.

* * *

Naraku came out the study. "Thanks dad, I better go, I'll see you when you get back." he says.

Kane pulled his son into an embraced and hugged him. "I am so proud of you now if only you take over my company." he says to him.

"Dad I can't breathe." Naraku said to him.

Kane pulled away and smiled at him."Sorry just you're my baby boy, it's the first time you won't be coming with us." he says.

"Dad if things go well we might come up before the summer is over." Naraku tells him with a smile.

Kane nodded his head."You need anything cash, food?" Kane asks him.

"No, I am okay, you guys have fun, oh and if you didn't know by now Kanna has a huge crush on Sesshoumaru." Naraku tells him and walks out the house closing the door behind him leaving his father with his mouth gaping like a fish at the news of his little girl liking Sesshoumaru

**Please read and review**


	22. Chapter 22

Kagome was sitting on the sofa staring at the laptop she was looking for some places she could take Kira out with Naraku. "What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru said as he sat down on the sofa beside her.

"I'm looking for a place I can take Naraku and Kira." Kagome tells him

Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his silver locks."Hmm well how about the children's museum, or the circus it will be here in a few days." he suggested.

"You think Naraku will go for that?" she asks

"Won't know till you ask, where is he at anyway?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"He's out by the pool you didn't see him?"

"No I went straight to the fridge then came in here." Sesshoumaru says to her.

"Oh and where's Sara?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "She's still recovering from this morning."

"You're such a sex manic."Kagome tells him.

"You're one to talk when I am trying to read I can hear you two going at it."

Kagome blushed, her face turning red. "You hear us?!" she shrieked.

"Yeah many of times I hear you calling his name." Sesshoumaru says to her.

"I am never having sex again." she says

Naraku stumbled into the living room hearing Kagome say that. "What?!" Naraku yelled.

Sesshoumaru tuned his head to see him. "We were just talking about you, and the wild sex you two have."

"Kagome why are you talking about our sex life with him?" Naraku asked her.

"He started it, he said Sara was still sleeping." Kagome tells him.

"Actually I said she was recovering." Sesshoumaru says as he leans back.

Naraku walked over to Kagome. "Still why say you'll never have sex again?"

"Sesshoumaru said he can hear us."she says to him.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at Sesshoumaru who had a smirk on his face. "Is that so?" Naraku asked.

"Yep, I hear all her moans and screams." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Oh well you should know when my dad gets back he's going to have a talk with you." Naraku tells him as he sits down on the sofa.

"What the hell for?" Sesshoumaru asks him.

"I told him that Kanna has a thing for you." Naraku tells him.

"And did you also tell him that it's one sided?! Sesshoumaru growled.

Naraku kissed Kagome on the lips. "I left that out." he says to Sesshoumaru.

"Well since there is nothing going on I don't care , I'll tell your dad it's a simple crush."

"Hey Naraku I was thinking that we take Kira to the circus in two days." Kagome tells him.

"Yeah okay we can go, I guess you have to clear it with Gatenmaru first?" he asks.

"Yeah but I didn't want to say anything until I was sure you wanted to come with." Kagome tells him.

"Well go ahead and call him and tell him that you want to take Kira out give him the date and time." Naraku tells her.

Kagome smiled and kissed Naraku on his lips before getting up from the sofa to go into the kitchen to make the call.

"You're being generous." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"I have to be until Keski can get the proper papers drawn up speaking of he should be here soon." Naraku says to him.

"You and him are on speaking terms after the whole Midoriko fiasco." Sesshoumaru says to him.

Naraku growled low in his throat. "She would have been mine if he didn't butt in, but that's fine I have Kagome now."

Keski drove to Naraku's home he parked his car and got out making sure he had his papers. He walked up to the door and rang the bell. Sesshoumaru looked over at the door and then Naraku. "Door." he says to him.

"What's wrong with your legs?" Naraku asked him as he stood up and walked over to the door and opened it to see Keski.. "Hello Naraku." Keski says to him.

"Hey, come on in."Naraku tells him.

Keski walked inside."Nice place you have here." he says to him.

Naraku closed the door."Yeah I have a great dad, you remember Sesshoumaru?" he asked.

"Yes nice to see you again." Keski says to him as he walked over to the sofa and sits down and places his briefcase on his lap. "Where is Kagome?" Keski asks him as he takes some papers out.

"She's in the kitchen calling Gatenmaru."Naraku tells him.

"Well can you go and get her I need to discuss some things with the both of you." Keski tells him.

Naraku went into the kitchen to see Kagome not on the phone. "Did you get him?" Naraku asks her.

"No I didn't get him, I'll try later." she says.

"Okay well come out here with me I want you to meet our lawyer." Naraku says to her and takes her hand in his and the two walk out the kitchen.

"Keski I like you to meet Kagome." Naraku says to him

Keski stood up and walked over to Kagome. "Nice to meet you." He says to Kagome and takes her hand in his and kissed it. "Nice to finally meet you Kagome." Keski says to her.

"Nice to meet you too Keski." Kagome tells him.

Naraku growled and pulled Kagome away from Keski. "I didn't hire you to flirt." Naraku says to him.

"You didn't hire me at all your father did." Keski reminds him and walks back over to the sofa and sits down beside Sesshoumaru.

Naraku sat down as did Kagome. "So Kagome I understand you want to get custody of your son right?" Keski asked her.

"Yes I know I gave him up for adoption , it was because I wanted Kira to have a better life but I don't want him to be with Gatenmaru he's only 3 years old,I am not saying that Gatenmaru can't be in his life but I want permanent custody." Kagome tells him.

"I understand but he has a advantage over you seeing as he is raising him and has a job." Keski tells her.

"I am going to take care of Kagome and Kira." Naraku tells him.

"Well that is good to hear."Keski tells him.

"I am going to file papers for temporary custody until I can get a court date. He tells her.

"Thank you Keski it means a lot to me." Kagome tells him with a smile.

"You're welcome besides you bring out the best in Naraku." he tells her

"Where are my manners would you like something to eat or drink, Keski?" Kagome asks.

"Tea will be fine." he tells her.

Kagome got up and went into the kitchen to put the kettle on while she did that Naraku moved closer to Keski. "So what are the chances that she'll have custody by the end of the week?' Naraku asked him.

"I'll try to push it through as fast as I can Naraku, I am so proud of you, you really love this girl." Keski tells him.

"Of course I love her, she's the ;love of my life." he tells Keski.

"See and you thought you would never find anyone to help get over Midoriko." Keski tells him.

Naraku glared daggers at him. "If my dad didn't like you, I'd rip your heart out." he says.

Keski smirked and signed some papers, then looked at Naraku. "Here sign these." Keski tells him as Kagome comes out with a tray with a hot cup of tea, and some muffins. "Here you go Keski." she says to him.

"Thank you." Keski tells her as he puts some sugar and lemon in his tea he then took the spoon and swirled it around in the tea before picking it up the cup and sipping it.

"Kagome you and Naraku need to sign these papers." Keski tells them.

Kagome took the papers and read them over and then handed them to Naraku to read. "So basically if I sign this I will be considered a parent?" Naraku asks.

"Yes it's an important decision to make."Keski says to Naraku.

Naraku read the papers over and grabbed the pen off the table and signed the papers he then handed it back to Kagome for her to sign. Kagome took the pen and signed as well and handed it back to Keski.

Keski took the papers and put them back in his briefcase. "All I have to do now is file these I already sent in the restraining order in last night after I left your home, he should be receiving it anytime today." Keski says and finishes his tea.

"That is good, knowing Gatenmaru he will fight it." Kagome tells him.

"He won't get near you." Naraku tells Kagome and kisses her on her forehead. Kagome rested her head on Naraku's shoulder.

"How fast can I get custody of Kira?"Kagome asks.

"Well once I gets these filed we'll have to wait but I'll make sure the visitation gets sped up." Keski says to them both and stands up.

Naraku stood up."Thank you Keski I didn't think you would help me after all the things I said and did to you." Naraku tells him.

"Naraku I can see how much she means to you, and I am happy that you have found someone you truly love, now if you need me call my office, better yet." Keski said and pulled out a card. "Here this had all my phone numbers on it." Keski tells him. Naraku took the card and looked at it. "Thanks." Naraku says to him.

Sara came down the steps in a white bathrobe. "Sesshou." Sara said as she came down her hair pulled back into a high ponytail. She stopped when she saw they had company.

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to Sara and took her hand."Sara this is Keski, Naraku and Kagome's lawyer, he's going to help them get custody of Kira." he says.

Sara smiled at Keski and then said. "Nice to meet you I do hope you can help Kags get him away from that monster."

"I will do everything in my power, nice meeting you, I'll call you tonight if not tomorrow, Naraku." Keski tells him and opens the door and walks out closing it behind him.

Kagome hugged Naraku around his neck."I feel so much better now , how about I fix breakfast for us." Kagome says to them.

"I'll help." Sara says and the two go into the kitchen.

"I feel a lot better now that we have a lawyer." Naraku says to Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah now all you have to do is wait for Gatenmaru anger."he tells Naraku.

"Well he should know by now that I won't give up without a fight." Naraku says to him.

* * *

Gatenmaru was at work looking over some figures he was going to pick Kira up from Kaguya on his way home it was time his son moved in with him, he loved that boy and it didn't hurt that it meant he had a connection with Kagome , that Naraku didn't, he loved the look of hate that was in his eyes when he found out that Kira was Kagome and his child.

Jakotsu knocked on the office door of Gatenmaru's he heard him say come in. He walked inside closing the door behind him. "Hey I have those papers for you to sign from the Filmore account." he says to him as he brings the papers over to the desk and puts them down.

"Hmm okay can you do me a favor and call my sister and tell her to have Kira ready by 5 pm?" Gatenmaru asks him.

"Yeah sure, how's everything going with Kagome?" Jaks asks him as he sends a text to Kaguya.

"I haven't heard from her since I went to her place, I can't wait to have her back in my arms." Gatenmaru says as his phone rings. "Hello?" he said.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but there is a man here to see you,he says it's important." his secretary says to him.

"Show him in." Gatenmaru tells her and hangs up the phone.

The secretary showed the man in, he wore a black suit, he had a envelope in his hand. "Mr. Gardner, my name is Spencer and I am here on behalf of Hatori Law & Offices." he says and walks over to the desk and holds out a long brown envelope. Gatenmaru took the envelope and opened it his eyes read over the contents and he growled. "Get Out!" he yelled at Spencer.

Spencer left the office closing the door behind him. "What is it?" Jakotsu asks.

"Kagome has filed a restraining order against me." He says

**3 chapters left please read and review**


End file.
